Death Feud
by miXiZ
Summary: WDZ - A former soldier is leaving a bloody trail from San Diego northbound. His motive? Revenge. Can Zorro stop his mission or will he fall victim to the soldier's silent weapon? Sequel to Doubloon Trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**WDZ** – _**Sequel to Doubloon Trouble**_. If you haven't read Doubloon Trouble yet, I strongly suggest you do so first. I don't own any of the WDZ characters, I merely use them for my stories.

**A former soldier is leaving a bloody trail from San Diego northbound. His motive? Revenge. Can Zorro stop his mission or will he fall victim to the soldier's silent weapon?**

My thanks go out to _**Icywaters**_ again for doing such a wonderful job with the beta!

**Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z**

Death Feud  


Calisto Sola was very pleased with himself. He had finally succeeded, after years of trial and error, to manufacture a colorless, almost odorless fluid that was very powerful. Powerful in an evil way since it would allow him to take revenge on the institution that humiliated him so badly all those years back, when he had been a young man with his sight set onto a glamorous military career.

He had been a brilliant, strategic mind, utterly invaluable for any type of military operation. Only the fact that he wasn't a blessed man with the blade had prevented him from becoming anything more than a corporal. Being merely a corporal would never do. Who would ever listen to a corporal on a battlefield? He had disputed the unwillingness of the higher-ranking officers to promote him and earned himself a dismissal from the military service. But now he would be able to take revenge. His time had come.

To Calisto Sola, it didn't matter that none of the commanding officers in the area had been around at his time. It wasn't a grudge towards a specific person he held. His grudge was against any soldier ranking higher than a corporal. The first real test on the San Diego garrison had run satisfactory. He had fashioned a device that could spray fluids as a fine mist in a specific direction. The fluid in question was his own invention and its power rendered anyone who inhaled enough of it in one breath unconscious for at least twenty minutes.

Taking out the unsuspecting lancers one by one, he had found it an easy task to act out his revenge. He relieved all higher-ranking officers of their medals and any other valuables that were kept in the garrison. Then he had stripped the commandante of all his clothes and tied him to the front of the garrison gate, a note nailed to his torso.

Admittedly, nailing the note into the ribcage had almost made Calisto ill, but he had managed to control himself and was positive the queasiness would diminish more and more the further his quest went on. The note itself held a warning addressed to the governor, who, all those years back, had refused to hear him plead his case after his dismissal. Satisfied with his handiwork in San Diego, he headed for his next stop, Santa Ana. Thereafter, he planned to make his way north via Los Angeles, Santa Barbara, and San Luis Obispo to Monterey. By then, the governor should be eager to meet his compensation claims, as Calisto preferred to call it.

***ZzZ***

Soledad Fabregás was sitting in the patio of her and her brother's hacienda. The weather was lovely and she enjoyed relaxing outside now that the renovations had finally been concluded. Raúl, her older brother, came strolling down the steps and, seeing her, went to join her.

"Ah, it's good to see you, mi hermana," he called and, pulling another chair close to hers, straddled it backwards. Soledad smirked. In some ways, men always stayed the little boys they once were.

"You do see me all the time, Raúl. Qué pasa?" she inquired. Raúl couldn't help but grin. His sister knew him too well.

"I have decided to go back to Mexico, to ask Don Guillermo for Graciana's hand. I would love to bring her here for good," Raúl replied, seriously. Lifting his gaze, he saw his sister's eyes light up. He was aware of the fact that Soledad and Graciana had become good friends, and he reeled in the smile that was tugging on her lips.

"Good for you, my brother," Soledad smiled. "So I will stay here and see that our efforts to build up our own rancho don't go sour."

"I'm sure Diego will love helping you out," Raúl smirked. He was well aware of the looks that his sister and his friend exchanged when they thought nobody was paying attention. Soledad noticed the smirk on her brother's face and blushed slightly.

"Are you sure you want him around me when you can't play watch dog?" she countered, regaining her confidence.

"Oh, I trust him. He's not the type to take advantage of a situation. Maybe if he were still as bold and roguish as back in the day..." Raúl trailed off when his sister broke out in a snorting laughter. "What?" he asked, unable to keep his irritation down. Soledad sobered enough to reply.

"Oh boy, you really have to start looking further than the edge of your plate, my brother," she teased. Raúl's irritation only sparked.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"Lo siento, Raúl. But that you'll have to figure out for yourself. So, you mean to say you trust Diego more than your own sister, eh?"

"I... _no_," Raúl retorted vehemently. Upon seeing his sister's amused face, he shook his head and joined her laughter. "I surrender, Soledad. You're a real vixen at twisting words around."

Soledad smirked. "So... a perfect match for the fox?"

"The f... Zorro? What does this have to do with our favourite bandit?" Raúl's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Ah, nada. I was merely joking around," Soledad quickly assured him. "So, have you talked to Diego about your plans yet?"

"Si, last night. He volunteered to help you out whenever the need should arise. He also promised to check on you on a daily basis. Wait... let me finish," he said, holding out a hand to stop the protest Soledad was about to voice, her mouth already open. "I know you are more than capable of looking after yourself. Also, you've got Juanita and Jolita around to help, as well as our two vaqueros, but we've only been back here such a short time and things might not entirely be the way we remember them, so it can't hurt to have someone who's been here almost all his life making sure you're alright."

Soledad nodded, realising it was her brother's concern for her wellbeing and safety that prompted his actions. She knew her brother loved her and she was all the family he had left now that their parents had both passed away. And anyway, she loved being in Diego's company. The attraction she had already felt as an eight-year-old certainly gained in strength over the last few weeks, and her discovery of his secret had cemented her feelings.

"So, when do you plan to leave?" she asked Raúl.

"Tomorrow morning," he announced. "I will have Tomás accompany me, whereas Fabiano and Pepé will stay to see to our herd." Soledad smiled at the thought of the small stock of cattle they had acquired. Raúl had bought two bulls from Don Alejandro as well as five cows from Don Nacho Torres. If they were lucky, come spring they would have their first self-bred calves tumbling about.

***ZzZ***

Diego de la Vega was half-sitting on the small table in his secret room, busy inspecting Zorro's sword for probable faults. Running his fingers softly along the blade, he felt a few minor indentions, like those that occurred when blades clashed during swordplay. Yet none of them were of any concern. Bernardo took such good care of his - and Zorro's - possessions, he never had to worry about ending up facing defeat due to a broken sword.

Granted, it had happened once or twice, but that had been due to bad luck. Bernardo would never let him ride with a damaged rapier if he could help it. As Diego was still busy going over Zorro's gear, Bernardo came rushing up the secret staircase. Diego looked up and frowned at the concerned look on his mozo's face.

"What's wrong, my friend?" Diego greeted his mozo, who immediately began signing frantically. "Whoa, Bernardo, you're flying here. I can't follow," he promoted, rising to replace the rapier into the scabbard and putting it back on its place. Bernardo sighed and started his sign avalanche over, more slowly this time.

"There was a messenger here? - No? - Oh, at the cuartel?" Bernardo nodded. He had accompanied Diego's father on a small errand in the pueblo. "He brought bad news from... San Diego? ... there was a hold-up? - Oh, the San Diego garrison was ambushed?" Bernardo nodded eagerly. "All the soldiers were killed?" Diego gasped, but then noticed the exasperated shake of Bernardo's head.

"So they weren't killed, but... asleep? Oh, unconscious." Bernardo nodded, signing on. "Nobody knows what happened, but all the gold was gone? - One soldier had been tied up on display? Oh, the commandante? - He was without clothes?" Diego raised his eyebrows when Bernardo confirmed his interpretations.

"You know, my friend, that all sounds very odd. I think I will have to ask Sergeant Garcia about it, say, over a glass of wine?" Diego winked at his servant, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Bernardo laughed, silently. It was out of question that the good sergeant would deny his friend's invitation to free wine. Garcia would get all the wine he wanted whereas Diego would get all the information he sought. An agreeable arrangement indeed.

Walking up to the peephole into Diego's room, Bernardo made sure nobody was around. Then he turned the heavy handle and the secret door swung open. Ever the proper servant, Bernardo gestured for Diego to walk through first. Diego grinned and bowed at Bernardo and then walked past him, the shorter man following in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Death Feud 2

Diego de la Vega was sitting at a table in the Los Angeles tavern, sipping on a glass of Rioja. Next to him, a rather serene Sergeant Garcia was gulping down his wine while telling his friend of the mysterious news from San Diego.

"So you say the messages came from Capitán Toledano?" Diego inquired with a curious tone. "But he's commandante in Santa Ana, not San Diego."

"Si, Don Diego," the sergeant confirmed, taking another gulp from his mug. "The dreadful news from San Diego travelled to Santa Ana first. The capitán merely wanted to inform and alert all surrounding pueblos. He has requested reinforcements from our garrison, so his cuartel is well protected while he's on his mission and can't be there himself."

"But, Sergeant, I don't understand," the young de la Vega sounded puzzled. "What makes him think Santa Ana could fall victim to a similar attack?"

"Oh, there was a threat in that note which was nailed to poor Capitán Marquez's chest. It said this attack was but the first strike on the way to the governor." Garcia did his best to sound important.

"On the way to the governor?" Diego pondered, putting his glass down. "The governor is in Monterey," the don mused. "Santa Ana would be the next bigger pueblo on the way from San Diego to His Excellency's hacienda."

The sergeant nodded and then stopped dead in his tracks. "If you're right, Don Diego, and if Capitán Toledano is right, I might just have sent the corporal and my lancers on a dangerous mission." Garcia's tone had changed from important to worried.

"How many lancers did you send to Santa Ana, Sargento?" Diego wanted to know.

"The corporal along with four lancers, just like Capitán Toledano requested..." The sergeant trailed off, thinking. "Which reminds me, there was a message for you, too, Don Diego."

"For me?" Diego frowned.

"Si," Garcia nodded. "The capitán asked to pass it on to you. I've got it right on my desk in the office. Will you follow me, please?"

***ZzZ***

Raúl Fabregás was busy packing the saddlebags of his horse. He wanted everything to be ready so he wouldn't need to rush in the morning. His plans were for him and Tomás to leave after breakfast in order to arrive in San Pedro well in time to have a light lunch before boarding the _La_ _Paloma_, which was going to take them south to San Carlos. From there it was a half-day ride to the pueblo where his Graciana would be waiting for him. After selling off their old home, he would ask Graciana's father for permission to marry her. He would then return to Los Angeles with his future bride and her aunt.

After finishing with the saddlebags, Raúl picked up a brush to groom his horse. A few minutes in the routine, his thoughts began drifting to the conversation with his sister earlier in the day. What had she meant by he'd have to start looking over the edge of his plate? What did it have to do with Diego?

Suddenly Raúl got a feeling he maybe wasn't seeing Diego the same way his sister did. He knew she'd had a crush on his friend as a young girl. Possibly this led her to still see more in Diego than there was to be seen. Or did she? Perhaps he failed to see something. A vital piece to the puzzle maybe, that was the unexpected change in Diego's attitude towards weapons and violence?

He dismissed his thoughts. Today it didn't seem like he was capable of making any correct connection. Obviously, he also hadn't caught onto his sister's comment about a vixen like her being the perfect match for... Zorro? Or hadn't she meant the masked bandit in her reference to a fox? Still, it didn't make sense. Soledad's manner of speaking had been with a warm type of affection. Somehow, he'd have imagined her speaking in that tone about Diego, unless he'd misinterpreted the glances she graced the son of Don Alejandro with. He simply couldn't imagine his sister falling for an outlaw. And yet, he also couldn't imagine his sister falling for a man who didn't even carry a sword. Ah, it was all too confusing today.

Shaking his head, Raúl wrapped up his ministrations and decided to leave the rest of the preparations to Tomás, the vaquero who'd accompany him to Mexico. He should probably get an early night, so his thoughts would be sharper the next day.

***ZzZ***

Diego de la Vega was sitting in the carriage, reading the note Capitán Toledano had left for him in the sergeant's charge. The don's eyes grew wide in surprise for a short moment before he managed to guard his expression. With a brief shake of his head, almost like he wanted to clear his thoughts, he read it again.

_Diego de la Vega,_

_It is with great concern that I am writing this note to you. I know I can trust you to understand the gravity of the situation and act accordingly._

_No doubt, Sergeant Garcia will have informed you about the dreadful events that occurred in San Diego a few days back. It leaves me with a bad feeling, as I have no choice but to personally escort a royal family member from Santa Ana to Monterey. My soldiers have been briefed and alerted and I'm certain the sergeant will send a few soldiers as temporary reinforcement. _

_However, it leaves Los Angeles vulnerable for some time. I have heard of the civilian army you and your father have built and legalized, which was vital in thwarting the plans of Juan Sébastian Varga, who called himself the Eagle. It still saddens me to think that - for some time at least - my Raquel had been drawn into his treacherous net. _

_To come to the point: I think it will be of great benefit if your army would be alerted to the happenings and be on guard to help protect Los Angeles if we cannot stop the man - or men - who attacked the garrison in San Diego, in Santa Ana._

_I would also suggest that you, Diego, as a leading citi__**z**__en of Los Angeles, to be on guard. I know I can trust you, as I trusted you with the life of Raquel when I had to leave Los Angeles._

Diego squinted his eyes as he read this paragraph again. The 'z' in the word citizen had been traced over so it was standing slightly out. Coincidence? Or was Capitán Toledano trying to tell him something? Scratching his head, Diego went on to read the last paragraph.

_This said, I advise you to burn this letter after you read it, to ensure nobody else but you can read between the lines, as I know you do. I'm saluting to a true caballero!_

_Faithfully,_

_Arturo Toledano_

Looking up, Diego saw his mozo Bernardo approaching the carriage. The manservant dropped a package in the rear compartment and climbed in next to his friend. He noticed Diego holding the letter in his hands and pulled his eyes narrow.

"Here," Diego handed Bernardo the parchment. "I will drive, you better read."

Bernardo accepted the note and frowned at his friend. Then he began to read, while Diego picked up the reins and, turning the mules around, headed back towards the de la Vega lands.

***ZzZ***

Calisto Sola had found a small room in the tavern in Santa Ana that served his purposes well. The narrow window looked straight towards the garrison. He had a perfect chance to observe the daily routines a few days before making his next move.

Stowing the bag that contained the vials with the almighty fluid in the only wardrobe in the room, he went out to inquire the location of the pharmacy. He needed to stock up on certain components necessary for the fluid that rendered people unconscious with immediate effect. It wouldn't do if he ran out of it.

During his work on the devilish water, as he liked to call his invention, he himself had felt the power of the liquid several times. He knew now to keep a wet rag tied around his lower face to stay unaffected.

As he crossed the plaza, he noticed a group of five soldiers riding up to the garrison gates, demanding entrance. As the gates opened, one of them, a corporal, as Sola picked up, handed over a written order and they were granted access. So, they weren't locally stationed lancers, Sola deduced.

The gates to the cuartel closed again and Sola went on. He briefly pondered the presence of the strange soldiers, then he shrugged and headed straight to the building with the pharmacy sign painted on it.

Twenty minutes later, he left the shop and strolled over to his room at the tavern, unable to contain a satisfied, almost demonic grin. Santa Ana soon would be the venue of yet another horrifying message to the governor.


	3. Chapter 3

Death Feud 3

The de la Vega carriage was rumbling over the dry ground in the hot, relentless sun, as Bernardo read the letter his master had thrust in his hands. His eyes widened, then squinted, as he read a part again. Finally, wiping a droplet of sweat off his brow, the mute frowned and shook his head. Diego de la Vega, who'd been alternately watching the road and his friend, nodded sharply in response to Bernardo's obvious confusion. He smiled grimly.

"Si, my friend. I am confused, too. I'm beginning to wonder what had been written on the note that our mysterious attacker left. It definitely must have scared Capitán Toledano, else he'd never have set up such a request." Bernardo nodded in agreement and pointed to a certain part of the writing.

"I don't know if it was double traced deliberately or not..." Diego continued, but Bernardo rigorously shook his head. "... but I, like you, am inclined to believe it's no coincidence." At this, Bernardo nodded and tapped his forehead with his index finger. "Si, Capitán Toledano is very clever. His idea of activating the vigilance group of my father's to add reinforcement for the garrison sounds like a reasonable plan." Bernardo looked at the note again, then pointed to his master and signed the letter Z. Diego shrugged.

"Si, it might mean he has figured out about Zorro. At any rate, I don't think if he has, I will have to fear anything." Bernardo narrowed his eyes and held up his hands. "Why?" Diego asked. Bernardo nodded. "Well, don't you think he'd have done something about it by now if his intentions were to give me away? And here he is now requesting my help, our help." Slowly Bernardo nodded, thinking about it, and a smile spread over his face.

"I must say, I think involving Father and the other dons is a brilliant idea. The capitán seems to be really worried and it's always better to be prepared. _It's better to be safe than sorry_, Mother always said." Having said that, Diego fell silent, lost in thoughts and memories for a moment. Bernardo's hand on his shoulder made him look up again. His friend gave him a questioning look. "Si, I'm alright," Diego confirmed with a brief nod. They continued the rest of the way to the de la Vega rancho in silence, each man indulging in his own thoughts.

***ZzZ***

It was lunchtime in Santa Ana and Corporal Reyes sighed in relief when Private Alonso appeared from inside the cuartel to relieve him of his duty. Sergeant Maldonado, who was in charge while Capitán Toledano wasn't present, had decided to always have a guard outside the cuartel walls, to have someone observe all activities taking place in the plaza. While the corporal himself thought it to be a good idea in light of the recent events in San Diego, he wasn't particularly thrilled to be picked to stand guard when he was merely in Santa Ana to back up the diminished lancers due to the capitán's escort.

Straightening his back and lifting his arm in a salute, Reyes remained that way until Private Alonso had copied his stance, ready to take over the post of a guard.

"Did anything unusual happen, Corporal?" the private investigated. Reyes shook his head slowly. He had been quite bored and ready to doze off, but he had cast a sharp and alert gaze around. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. No children had run around, screaming. No traveler had appeared out of the blue. Only a peculiar looking man had crossed the plaza just before Alonso arrived. The man had drawn Reyes' attention because he'd been constantly watching over his shoulder, as if he feared someone might be observing him.

This behavior had caused Reyes to look at the man, who was of average height and seemed fairly muscular. What struck the corporal as unusual had been the man's clothes. His pants resembled Reyes' own, a military outfit, whereas the vest had an English flair to it. To finish up the mystery dress, the man wore a broad Mexican-style sombrero and a triangular, white necktie. Reyes hadn't been able to see any facial features since the man had pulled the sombrero deep down into his face.

"No, private. Nothing but a man with loco clothes walking in the plaza."

Private Alonso pulled one eyebrow up, then he broke into a grin. "Oh, did he just walk around the corner towards the tavern?"

"Si."

"I've spotted him, too. I've never seen him before, though."

Nodding, Corporal Reyes marched towards the still open gates of the garrison, which were closed behind him as he passed.

***ZzZ***

Soledad Fabregás was returning to her hacienda, riding her silver greyish mare. She had just seen off her brother and a vaquero part of the way towards Mexico. At the mission, they had said their goodbyes and Soledad headed home after briefly stopping to greet Padre Felipe. She reined in her mare on the ridge of a hill to enjoy the view of their newly reclaimed rancho, when, in the distance, she noticed a small carriage passing by. Recognizing the mules that pulled it, she raised her hand to wave, but the occupants of the carriage didn't see her.

With a shrug, Soledad urged her steed into a canter and made her way down the slightly rolling slope to the front gate of the Fabregás hacienda. She'd rest a little, maybe grab a bite to eat, and then she'd meet the carriage at its destination - the hacienda of Don Alejandro and Don Diego de la Vega. Thinking of Diego, her heartbeat sped up however slightly. She had always been fond of the man, even back in their youth. And now, upon her return to Los Angeles, she'd found that he not only was as handsome and courteous as ever, he was also the most daring, dashing and thrilling man she'd ever met, despite what everyone else thought.

Soledad chuckled to herself, shaking her head. Why didn't others see what she did? Why couldn't other people see underneath the mask Diego was wearing in plain sight? Granted, maybe it was for the best. People were prone to not being able to see the forest for the trees. Maybe she had a special ability. Or maybe her unwillingness to accept the change Diego had claimed to have undergone had given her the ability. It boggled her mind, however, how Diego was able to deceive his own father.

Sitting in the patio, Soledad sipped on a mug of hot chocolate that Jolita had brought her. Even though it was a warm day, Soledad had always enjoyed the creaminess of hot chocolate that a cool cup of cocoa was simply missing. Still clinging to her thoughts, she wondered if she should tell Diego that she was seeing through his act. Knowing Diego, that revelation would probably only cause him to worry about her safety. Soledad took a deep breath and sighed. She'd better keep his secret without telling him, at least for now.

***ZzZ***

The door to his room closed silently behind Calisto Sola. Taking off his sombrero, he tossed it onto the bed. So far, he was happy with the information he'd been able to gather. He smiled to himself. Word of his deeds was spreading fast. The lancers he'd seen arriving were sent as reinforcements. They were afraid of him. Rightly so, he thought, a wry smile spreading across his bitter features. The next thought caused the smile to fade again, however. Unless he wanted to risk exposure, he would not be able to punish the commandante of Santa Ana. Fate had intervened and sent the man to Monterey.

Sola slammed his fist on the table, causing the glass containers with his devilish mist to jingle. As fast as his fury had come, it disappeared again. He'd still have a sergeant there to punish. The capitán would have to wait. Glancing out of the window, he saw the guards outside changing shift. They were talking briefly, before the corporal vanished into the cuartel. Calisto Sola pulled his lips into a sneer. How could a corporal allow himself to be used as a mere guard? Maybe he'd have to teach the man a lesson, too.

***ZzZ***

"Father?"

Diego's voice resounded from the patio walls of the de la Vega hacienda. One hand on the railing of the stairs, the caballero was about to head upstairs, when his father appeared from the sala.

"Diego? What is the shouting about?"

Diego turned around and headed towards Don Alejandro. Grabbing him by the arm, he directed the older man back to the sala.

"My son, what is the meaning of this?" the hidalgo demanded, somewhat confused. Diego looked over his shoulder to see if any of the servants were around. When he was satisfied that they were alone, he addressed his father.

"Father, Sergeant Garcia passed on this note for me when I was in town." He handed the piece of parchment to Alejandro, who accepted it with a frown and unfolded it. "It's from Capitán Toledano," Diego added quietly. Alejandro, who had just started to read, looked up again, into his son's eyes.

"Capitán Toledano?" Diego nodded. "But he's in Santa Ana. Where did Garcia get this note?" Alejandro turned it around again, noticing his son's name on it. Then he glanced at the signature. Toledano, indeed, he mused.

"Apparently, it came with a note addressed to Garcia himself, which was about the events that occurred in San Diego. I take it the military courier is faster than the royal mail," Diego chuckled uneasily. His father glanced at him quickly and then resumed reading.

Diego walked to the massive dining table and half-sat, half-leaned against its corner, watching his father's expression while the older man was reading. Alejandro narrowed his eyes during his lecture. When he was done, he graced his son with an inquisitive look, before starting to read the letter once more. After he finished again, he lowered the parchment and smiled briefly at his son.

"I must say, Diego, I share the capitán's concern. His idea of involving our friends sounds reasonable. In times like these, the people have to support the military if needed. I would like to gather the dons here this evening after dinner." Diego nodded his consent. "Diego, do you think your friend Don Raúl would care to join our group? His being a former lieutenant could come in handy."

"Oh, I agree with you there, Father. However, I don't think he has the time at this moment." Diego replied with a sly grin. His father narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Do explain, mi hijo."

"Well, you know, just this morning he left for Mexico to bring his fiancée back to Los Angeles."

Don Alejandro gasped for air, then his mouth formed an understanding oh. "I must say he has more sense than you, my son. I wonder if I will ever see grandchildren running through this hacienda."

"Father, please," Diego just barely refrained from rolling his eyes in despair. "With your permission, I will go fetch Bernardo and Juan to deliver the invitations to the dons." Diego straightened and walked past his father, who watched his retreating back. Just as his son was about to pass through the door, the haciendado spoke.

"Capitán Toledano must hold a high opinion of you, son."

Diego stopped dead in his tracks. "How do you mean, Father?" A faint trembling of his voice betrayed his tenseness. He turned to face the other man.

"He could have addressed this letter to me, or Don Alfredo. But he chose you."

The silence weighed heavy between the two men. Diego waited for his father to continue whereas Alejandro waited for an explanation. Seeing he wouldn't get one, he smiled tightly.

"It also seems that the capitán is in need of a new quill. He had to trace a letter double, making it stand out." Diego's hair on his neck stood on edge. He was standing as still as a statue, not willing to risk a move that would give his feelings away. "Or he simply thinks that you, my son, know how to contact Zorro."

With that, Alejandro de la Vega marched past his son through the open door, dropping the letter into Diego's hand. In the patio, the old hidalgo smiled broadly to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Death Feud 4

Diego de la Vega stood in the doorway of his hacienda, Toledano's letter in his hand, speechless. His father had just thrown an insinuation at him he couldn't quite figure out. Before he had the time though to mull it over, Bernardo came onto the patio through the main gate and walked towards him. Seeing the baffled expression on his master's face, Bernardo quickly signed his question.

"My friend, I'm beginning to wonder about my father as much as about Toledano," Diego said softly. "Have I become that transparent?" Bernardo rigorously shook his head. "Then how do you explain everybody presenting me with riddles about Zorro?" Bernardo merely shrugged and grinned. Diego sighed. "I believe I will have to worry about that later. For now, I need you to ride to the ranchos with Juan and tell the dons that my father will hold a meeting here tonight after supper."

Bernardo was about to turn to fetch Juan when the peon in question appeared at the gate. "Ah, Juan, it's good that you're here. I was about to find you. My father has an errand for Bernardo and you." Diego relayed the assignment and Bernardo then went to get their horses ready.

Diego watched them leave and was about to retreat to his room when he heard the sound of another horse approach. Squinting his eyes against the sun, it took him a moment to make out who the single rider was. A smile crept onto his handsome features and he waited to greet the visitor.

"Buenos dias, Señorita," he beamed at Soledad, who dismounted almost before her horse came to a full stop. She was propelled forward by the momentum, which sent her bouncing into the tall caballero.

"Why, you seem to be in a rush, Soledad," Diego grinned as he steadied her and then reluctantly removed his hands from her waist. Soledad blushed slightly and then returned his grin.

"I think I have underestimated Stella's speed," she replied, looking at her mare to avoid Diego's gaze. Regaining her composure, she turned to Diego and took the reins of her horse, which Diego had collected, from his hands and tied her steed to the designated beam. "Aren't you going to invite me in, Diego?"

Giving himself a mental slap, the young caballero took hold of Soledad's hand and, placing a kiss on the back of it, gestured for her to step onto the patio. "It would be my honor to invite you inside. If you would care to sit with me, and a glass of wine, that is." Diego's impeccable manners kicked in again and he gracefully escorted the señorita to the table, where he held the chair for her to sit down. "If you would excuse me, I will see that we get the best of our vintage. Con permiso?"

Soledad returned Diego's pleasant smile and nodded her consent. When Diego reappeared a moment later, a servant with some wine in tow, she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when the servant stayed on after pouring a glass of vino blanco for them. She knew, however, that Diego didn't have a choice in the matter, unless he wanted to jeopardize her - and his - reputation.

***ZzZ***

Calisto Sola was forging a plan for his upcoming strike in the garrison. He had drawn up a crude map of the cuartel, marked the spots where the soldiers stood guard and started formulating his next step. He had to take out the twelve remaining soldiers of the Santa Ana garrison as well as the five who had arrived, as he had overheard, from the Pueblo de Los Angeles. The very same pueblo that was next on the list of his crusade.

The highest-ranking officer remaining was Sergeant Maldonado. Of course, using a sergeant for his next message to the governor wouldn't be as effective and convincing as it would have been with Capitán Toledano, but Calisto couldn't afford to wait too long for the capitán to return. He had noticed the strange looks the corporal and the other lancer had laid on him.

Thinking of the corporal made Sola frown. His rank was the same one he had achieved. He simply didn't fit his ultimate victim profile. However, he couldn't understand how a corporal could degrade himself to perform the duties of a lowly private. Orders or not, he should pull rank on the privates. He, Calisto Sola, rather Corporal Sola, would never have merely accepted such an order. And if he'd been able to master the blade more effectively, he was sure he'd be at least a capitán by now.

The blood in his veins started boiling again and Sola glanced out of the window. Oh how he'd love to punish the corporal for not standing up to his superior for ordering such a despicable task on him. But, he thought with chagrin, there wouldn't be time. The sergeant had to carry the message. It was imperative that he'd stick to his plan. The most brilliant plan he'd ever come up with. The governor would bow to his wishes when he was through with him.

A sickly, evil grin contorted the usually rather handsome features of the former corporal and he picked up a flask of his devilish water, pulling the triangular cloth up to cover his nose and mouth, making sure it was damp enough to protect him from the fumes. Then he got the biggest of his spraying devices and carefully poured the clear liquid into the container. The gurgling sound pitched higher and higher as the container filled up. When the flask was empty, Sola topped the container with the spraying device and sealed it.

A peek through the window told Sola that it wouldn't be long until sundown. The man stored the spray in a leather pouch connected to his belt, added the knife and then fetched a piece of parchment as well as a quill. He sat at the small, worn table and painstakingly spelt out his message to the governor.

***ZzZ***

Raúl Fabregás was smiling. He had made good time with his vaquero. They had arrived at San Pedro harbor about three quarter hours early and found themselves in luck. The _La_ _Paloma_ was just about to set sail. A few extra pesos had convinced the skipper to do everything in his power to make good time to reach San Carlos within the next day.

The young haciendado now stood at the guardrail, watching the shoreline disappear, while Tomás, his vaquero, made sure their horses were well cared for. If things went smoothly, he hoped to be back in San Pedro, with his intended bride to be, by the end of the week. He'd hate to leave his sister alone for longer than that, even though he knew she could handle the rancho they were building up. And she still had Diego for support.

Diego. Raúl smiled slightly as he thought of his childhood friend. He'd known back then already that his sister had a soft spot for his friend. She would never have admitted it then, for fear he'd tell Diego and would make fun of her. But one incident had been a dead giveaway, yet as much as he would have enjoyed confirming Soledad's fears of telling and teasing, the severity of the events had convinced him to keep quiet about it.

One day, when he was only ten-years-old, he had convinced Diego to sneak away with him to explore one of the caves nearby. Soledad had wanted to join them, but the boys wanted this adventure to themselves and had tricked Soledad into going inside to let their parents know the three of them would be out riding. As soon as she had disappeared inside the hacienda, he and Diego had bolted and were well out of sight by the time Soledad figured out their scheme.

Little did they know how adept Soledad had become at discovering and following tracks. She caught up with them by the cave and insisted to go in with them, threatening to tell on them. Raúl had been fuming but Diego hadn't been too upset. Furious, Raúl had stalked off into the cave and kept ahead of Diego and Soledad. Usually it was Diego who led the way, but his friend tagged back to make sure Soledad was alright.

The chamber was dimly lit by sunlight invading through some narrow cracks in the roof of the cave and he didn't have too much trouble finding a safe path. Behind him, he could hear the pair talking and calling out for him to wait for them, but he had just walked faster. For no other reason, he missed the crack in the floor ahead and, throwing another glance over his shoulder, he tripped on a rock right in front of him.

His momentum had carried him over the edge into the crevasse and he had just been able to grab a rock at the ledge to hold on to. Soledad had given off a frightened shriek. He had heard Diego talking to her reassuringly before his friend's head popped up right above him. Diego offered his hand to pull him up, but Raúl, in real jackass mode, had thought he could pull himself up and ignored Diego's hand.

A moment later, the rock he latched onto crumbled and he felt himself slipping. With lightning speed, Diego had grabbed hold of his wrist, saving him a fall some twenty-odd feet down. Holding on for dear life, Raúl half crawled up, half let himself be pulled up. Finally, Diego had succeeded to bring him up over the edge and Raúl had collapsed next to his friend, shaking from the close call. It was only when Diego wanted to get up again that they noticed the sharp-edged beak of rock had dug itself into Diego's abdomen. He'd never forget how his seven-year-old sister had been fussing about his friend, tears running down her face. She hadn't seemed that concerned when her own brother was hanging over the edge a few moments prior. If that didn't show her affections, what would?

The sight of his friend's bloodied and torn shirt had sobered Raúl faster than a bucket of ice cold water could have done and the siblings had dragged their friend to the doctor, who rewarded Diego's heroics with a dozen stitches along the left side of his ribcage and the promise to personally drop him off by his parents. Of course, the tongue-lashing they had received from both sets of parents didn't leave a too long lasting effect.

Smiling to himself, Raúl wondered if Diego was still sporting the scar today. Turning away from the spray of the sea, the young don went to team up with his vaquero before supper.

***ZzZ***

Corporal Reyes was sitting on a box inside the cuartel, busy cleaning his horse's bridle. His thoughts, however, were revolving around the strange looking man he had observed in the plaza just before being relieved from his post. Something about the man made his alarm bells ring, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

Sergeant Maldonado had just informed him he would need the corporal with him later, to confer with him about the shifts for the night guard. It was nice to get this kind of respect from a higher-ranking officer and Reyes relished the feeling of delight. But even that couldn't lift the dark feeling of foreboding he couldn't shake off.

Looking at the bridle, the corporal was happy with its appearance and returned to exchange it for the headstall he'd used to secure his horse. Patting it on the neck after fastening the bridle, he sighed.

"You know," he murmured into the horse's ear, "I wish Zorro was here. Maybe then I wouldn't be so on edge about that hombre loco in the plaza." Stifling a laugh, the soldier shook his head as he turned to join the sergeant in his office. "Talking about loco, here I am chatting to a horse." Muttering to himself, Reyes made his way up the steps and knocked on Maldonado's door.

***ZzZ***

Don Alejandro de la Vega left his room, ready for supper, and was about to walk over and knock on his son's door, when his ear picked up the soft talking from below. A few steps brought him to the rail and, looking down, he found his son in conversation with Señorita Fabregás. A smile found its way on the hidalgo's face and he strolled down the steps to meet the young people. His grin grew wider the closer he got to them, because as he was starting to make out the words, he realized that grandchildren for him could be just around the corner. Hearing the haciendado approach, the conversation ebbed down and the young couple greeted the older man.

"Father," Diego exclaimed and glanced in the direction of their chaperone peon, who, upon seeing Don Alejandro appear, retreated to the building. "I hope you are well rested."

"That I am, my son. Buenos tardes, Señorita Soledad. I am sorry to join you only now, but I hadn't realized Diego was expecting such a beautiful guest."

Blushing slightly, Soledad curtsied quickly. "Gracias, Don Alejandro."

"I'm sorry, Father. I didn't know Soledad was stopping by. I had rather made plans to visit her at her place, but she beat me to it," Diego explained.

"It doesn't matter now," the don smiled. "Can I convince you to join us for supper, Señorita?"

"I'd be delighted," Soledad replied, shooting a warm smile in Diego's direction.

"Con permiso?" Diego said, standing to offer her his arm. "May I escort the lady to the sala?"

"Muchas gracias," she smiled and, taking his offered arm, the couple followed Don Alejandro into the hacienda.

***ZzZ***

The sun was ready to set behind the garrison wall and Calisto Sola was ready. Ready for his mission. He'd only have to wait a short while longer until it was complete dark. Then he would make his next move. An evil grin spread on his face.

"Time to die, my dear sergeant," he sneered.


	5. Chapter 5

Death Feud 5

Alejandro de la Vega was smiling to himself. He had thoroughly enjoyed sharing supper with his son and, perhaps, his future daughter-in-law. He chuckled at the thought. Better not to get carried away. It may still turn out different. Diego and Soledad were walking out to the patio again with Alejandro trailing behind them.

"Father," Diego said, turning to look at Alejandro. "Will you join us a moment for a glass of Jerez?"

"With pleasure, my son," the don smiled and turned to instruct Conchita, their young maid, to bring the decanter and three glasses. Soon the trio was sitting in the evening sun, sipping on their glasses, chatting. Or rather, the two young people were chatting while the older man reveled in watching his son being happy and relaxed, even though he seemed to be oblivious to the way Soledad looked at him when he was talking. Alejandro wished this evening would never end when the sound of horses approaching halted the conversation.

A moment later, the gate opened and in came Juan, followed by Don Alfredo. _The_ _meeting_, Don Alejandro thought, grimacing. _I_ _forgot_ _about the meeting. _He rose to greet his friend and invited him to go in the sala.

"Diego," he called.

"Si, Father?"

"Why don't you escort the señorita home and then join us here. The subject in question is too delicate to be discussed in front of a lady."

Soledad looked like she was about to protest, but Diego's hand on her forearm stopped any objection she was about to utter. "Bueno, Father. I shall return as soon as possible. Señorita," he offered her his arm, "may I walk you to the horses?" Soledad smiled tightly and nodded.

"Adios, Don Alejandro. It was a lovely evening. I cannot thank you enough." Soledad grinned and hooked her arm into Diego's. "Buenas noches," she bid the older man farewell.

Alejandro watched the pair leave the patio and just caught a glimpse of Bernardo, who was holding their horses already as if he'd known what was to come. Then the patio gate closed and he turned to join Don Alfredo in the sala, waiting for the other dons to arrive.

***ZzZ***

The sunset slowly enveloped Santa Ana in darkness. Only the rise of the moon rivaled the red glowing orb that disappeared bit by bit only to rise again the next morning. All was quiet; only a lonely set of lancers guarded the cuartel gates.

An inky silhouette emerged from the tavern wall, gliding along in the thickening darkness, blending perfectly into the shadows cast by the few stands in the plaza. The mysterious figure snuck its way around the edges of the buildings, all the way around to come to the side level with the cuartel walls. Then it stopped, watching the two lancers at the gate biding their time.

Suddenly, one lancer lifted his head, glancing around the darkness. The sun had just fully disappeared and the small crescent of the moon didn't provide much light.

"Simeon," he called softly. His compadre lifted his head, looking at him. "Did you just hear the noise I heard?"

"What noise did you hear, Manuel?" Simeon inquired. "I heard nothing."

Manuel lifted his hand, causing Simeon to fall quiet again. Both soldiers listened intently for a moment. Then Manuel shook his head. "Ai, I thought I heard a scraping, like a scabbard against a wall. But I must have been mistaken." The other lancer nodded in agreement, but both of them kept their ears open even sharper now.

Calisto Sola, the man in the shadows, swore silently under his breath. This accursed scabbard. Too bad he needed this abomination of a weapon. It was the only silent one to use, in case his spray didn't have the intended effect. Calisto kept perfectly quiet for another couple of minutes. When he was satisfied that the soldiers' vigilance was dropping, he crept closer to them, his left hand grabbing the scabbard to keep it from scratching against the wall again. His right hand was tightly clutched around his spraying flask. When Calisto was only a few yards away, the cuartel gate opened slowly and the assassin recognized the corporal emerging.

"Everything in order?" the corporal asked his lancers and they nodded their heads.

"Si, Corporal Reyes, all is qu..." Manuel ceased mid-sentence when a shady figure jumped out right in front of them. Before any of the soldiers could react, the assailant held a flask at them and pulled a trigger of some sort.

Corporal Reyes, who was still recovering from his initial shock, saw first Manuel and then Simeon sink to the ground as if someone had taken all their life out of them. Reyes' eyes widened in shock when he found himself staring at the seemingly harmless flask. He felt the fine mist coming out if the bottle on his face. It almost felt like a breeze of cold air. The next second he felt nothing at all, as he collapsed silently to the ground, unconscious.

***ZzZ***

As Diego returned from the Fabregás hacienda, along with his mozo and friend Bernardo, he noticed several horses being tethered at the front gate. Reining in his mount to keep it close to Bernardo, he spoke in a low voice.

"It would seem all the dons have arrived. Father will be pleased. I suggest you take care of our horses and then hide in the secret passageways. I will join the meeting, but I would like for you to be in on everything first hand as well."

Bernardo nodded and signed his agreement. Without further question, he took over the horses. Diego knew he could rely on his friend and graced him with a smile before entering the patio and heading towards the sala. When Diego stepped inside, the animated discussion he had already heard on the patio halted and all eyes were set on him.

"Ah, Diego," his father called, smiling at him. "I have just told our friends about Capitán Toledano's suggestion and we have been discussing how to go about it."

Diego greeted the dons and walked to stand next to his father. "That sounds wonderful, Father. What have you decided on so far?" he replied sincerely.

"Eduardo here has suggested that a handful of us should always be in the vicinity of the cuartel to keep an eye open for newcomers and strange behavior. We shall take turns so it won't be suspicious in case whoever is behind this has already arrived and is observing the pueblo." Diego nodded, and his father continued.

"We should still settle how to handle the night shifts and who will share the first shift with us, Diego."

"With us, Father? Do you think it's wise that we are on the same shift?" Alejandro de la Vega squinted his eyes. His look spoke volumes. Diego just wasn't sure he was reading correctly. There was a hint of suspicion, or was it? But what exactly would his father be suspicious of? Sighing, the young man relented. "Bueno, Father. Let's figure out the turns for tonight and tomorrow." A tight smile flickered across the older man's face and he started debating the shifts with the other dons.

Bernardo was biting his nails behind the secret door. How was his master going to be able to ride as the fox, should the need arise, if he was officially doing duty as himself? Seeing Diego leave the sala, the manservant dashed up the secret stairs to meet his master in his room. Despite his worries, the mozo was positive his master would be able to conjure up a suitable plan for every occasion.

***ZzZ***

Capitán Toledano had a bad feeling. Despite his faith in Zorro's ability, he wasn't sure what would greet him upon his return to Santa Ana or Los Angeles. There was a good chance nothing would happen, but Toledano's gut feeling told him it would be otherwise.

He itched to mount his horse to return to his assigned post as fast as possible, but he had to stay put. The governor had requested a favor and he wouldn't be able to leave with his men for another two days. Two days he knew would pass very slowly. And then it would be another five to seven days before they would reach Santa Ana. Just over a week was a long time for something to happen.

***ZzZ***

It was late when Don Alejandro, his son and three other dons knocked on the cuartel gate. A lancer opened to see who it was and reported to the acting commandante, who was busy getting ready for bed, struggling with his boots. With a heavy sigh, the good sergeant aborted his plans and went to see the dons in his office.

After the sergeant was filled in on Toledano's suggestion and the dons' plans to supplement the army's patrols, Don Cornelio, Don Sebastián and Don Nacho stayed within the compound while Don Alejandro and Don Diego took their post at the tavern. Diego had agreed to the plan because he was certain nothing would be happening that evening, at least not in Los Angeles. He'd have proven to his father that he backed him into his course of action, but would find some excuse to bow out of any more vigilance watch shifts.

Sipping a glass of wine and chatting with his father, with whom he was almost the only guest at the late hour, he couldn't help but feeling a certain restlessness. He was sure something was happening tonight, but he didn't know what. All he knew was he wouldn't be able to prevent it, yet.

***ZzZ***

Calisto Sola regarded the unconscious soldiers at his feet with satisfaction. His plan was working again. Quickly pulling each of the lancers into the shadows, he lingered at the corporal, staring at his face for a moment. Then he quickly pulled out his knife, which was glittering in the light of the stars. His face contorting into a twisted smile, Calisto cut off each and every button on the corporal's uniform, throwing them behind him in the sand, but for one. That one he pocketed and then returned his knife to its sheath.

_Get_ _going_, he chastised himself, _the_ _clock_ _is_ _ticking_. Bending down slightly, he crept along the wall to the gate, which stood slightly ajar. Peeking inside, he made sure he was undetected as he slipped into the cuartel. Looking around, he noticed only one prisoner in the jail cells. A guard was sitting languidly on a stool next to the bars, dozing.

An evil smile crept onto Calisto's features and he looked around searching for the missing eight soldiers. The sergeant surely would be found in his office, which left seven lancers unaccounted for. They couldn't all be asleep already. Just as Calisto wanted to make his way over to the barracks, three lancers appeared at the edge of the court, exiting the supply room.

Quickly, Calisto hid in the shadows again and waited until they were close enough. He heard them talk in low voices, apparently trying not to wake their companions. One turned off and entered the commandante's office, whereas the others kept walking. When they were merely a few feet away, Calisto jumped out of his hiding spot and, taking advantage of their surprise, sprayed them both quickly and watched them crumple in a heap on the floor.

Grabbing a lancer at a time by the arm, the self-pronounced avenger of his bad fortune in the army pulled the unconscious forms into a dark corner. Next, he snuck up to the lone guard of the prisoner, both men of which seemed to be asleep. Taking no risks, Calisto first sprayed the snoozing guard, then the sleeping prisoner. A few seconds later, Calisto arrived at the entrance to the soldiers' sleeping quarters. He halted and listened, but everything seemed quiet. Calisto smiled. It didn't take him long to detect the resting men and cloud them in the mist of his devilish water. Now he was ready to take on the two remaining soldiers.

***ZzZ***

Raúl Fabregás was laying in his cabin on board the _La_ _Paloma_, pondering his sister's words regarding their childhood friend, Diego de la Vega. Lately, it seemed she was pelting him with word riddles he couldn't comprehend. Shaking his head, Raúl listened to the sound of the waves hitting the ship in a playful way.

His thoughts drifted to his friend, who was still the same as ever, and yet he seemed to have changed so much. Somehow it didn't make sense to him, but apparently it to Soledad. All Raúl was able to see was the growing attraction between his sister and his friend, which on the one hand surprised him, yet on the other hand didn't surprise him at all. _You_ _don_'_t_ _make_ _much_ _sense_, Raúl thought to himself.

What puzzled him most, at least now, was that this attraction towards him wasn't deterred by his obvious repulsion of carrying an arm. Raúl knew his sister. He knew she admired a man who knew how to fight. He was sure she'd never, not while they were in Spain nor during their time in Mexico, lay her eyes and expectations on a man who wasn't even carrying a sword. Granted, Diego had been a good fencer in his youth, but obviously he'd given it up. So why did that not faze his sister?

Raúl sighed as he realized he wouldn't find an answer to his questions that night and turned on his side, letting the gentle rocking of the ocean waves lull him to sleep.

***ZzZ***

Muffled voices reached Calisto's ear and he tried to make out the words that were spoken. Footsteps approaching the door made him jump and press his body against the adjacent wall. A second later, the door opened and a lancer emerged, heading in direction of the gate. The man's pace halted when he realized the cuartel gates were slightly open. Hesitating for a moment, the lancer then turned to walk back into the office to report his observation to Sergeant Maldonado, but he only took one step when out of nowhere a fine mist connected with his face. Seconds later, his limp body hit the hard floor with a thud.

"Private Nuñez?" the voice of the sergeant floated to Calisto's ears, followed by rapid footsteps. When Maldonado pushed the door open again, he was greeted with the tip of a blade against his nose, which seemingly came out of thin air. Maldonado stopped short, staring at the weapon and beyond it in consternation.

"I'm sorry, my sergeant," an unknown voice announced, "but I'm afraid the journey of your life ends here."

Before the sergeant could open his mouth to reply, he fell to the floor, unconscious like his soldiers, as Calisto pressed the plunger of his spraying bottle one last time for the evening. Staring down at the fallen lancer, a feeling of utter glee overcame the man. He was now one step closer to his goal, revenge.

A short moment later, the smile faded, as Calisto Sola started his work of undressing the unconscious sergeant. Having completed the task, Sola unceremoniously grabbed the exposed man by the arm and relentlessly pulled him across the courtyard and through the gate. Sitting the limp figure up against the closed wing of the gate, Calisto Sola produced a nail and the note he had written from his pocket.

Using the hilt of his sword as a hammer, he slowly started the gruesome task of nailing the note onto Maldonado's chest. When the first trickle of blood ran down the naked man's skin, Calisto's stomach wanted to turn and he heaved a few times before getting hold of the sentiment. Gritting his teeth with determination, he finished the task forcefully, knowing full well that the part of the body he'd chosen to nail the note to would cause the sergeant to bleed to death within fifteen minutes.

The man with the sombrero got up and watched the blood running down the lancers torso, his emotions in check now. Reading the letters on the note again, a satisfied grin appeared on the face of the assassin and he turned to walk to his room at the inn as if nothing had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Death Feud 6

Soledad Fabregás was enjoying her breakfast on the patio of her and her brother's hacienda, when out of the surrounding quiet, approaching hoof beats of a galloping horse resounded louder and louder. Curious, the young señorita got up and walked to the gate, opening it just in time to see her friend, Diego de la Vega, reining his palomino to a stop that had the horse sliding on its hind legs as it was digging them into the dirt.

A small cloud of dust, which quickly dissipated, could be seen on the trail that Diego had taken. Soledad had never seen Diego ride his horse so hard, at least not recently. He was a considerate caballero who wouldn't stress his steed just for the rush and fun of it. Pulling her eyebrows together, Soledad waited for Diego to dismount.

"Buenos dias, mi amigo. Is something wrong?" Soledad couldn't keep an anxious tone out of her voice. The usually cheerful don was unable to hide his concern.

"Si, Soledad. Please, may I come in?" Diego asked while he tied his horse, which was breathing heavily, to an iron ring in the outside wall of the patio. Soledad nodded her consent quickly and Diego strode past her with urgency, only to stop short at the small table which still displayed the remnants of Soledad's breakfast. "I do hope I didn't interrupt your meal," the young don uttered.

"I had just finished, don't worry about it, Diego." Soledad smiled at her friend who relaxed and returned the gesture. Pointing to a chair, the young lady invited the de la Vega heir to have a seat. As Diego accepted the invitation and sat, Soledad pulled her chair next to his and followed suit, laying her hand on his forearm as she did. "What is bothering you, Diego?"

Diego said nothing, staring at his arm where her hand connected with it. Soledad noticed his stare, but didn't withdraw her hand. Instead, she gave his arm a little squeeze, encouraging him to speak up. Diego slowly raised his gaze until he looked right at her. Soledad couldn't help blushing slightly as she felt the intensity of his gaze, and casually she removed her hand. Diego kept looking at her and finally spoke.

"There's been another attack, Soledad. Sergeant Garcia has received a message from Santa Ana. The soldier delivering it must have ridden all night. The same man, or group of men, who attacked the San Diego garrison and killed the commandante there, repeated this affront in Santa Ana, killing the acting commandante and leaving behind another message for the governor."

Soledad couldn't hide the shock she experienced at the news and this time it was Diego who put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Soledad. I didn't mean to scare you." Soledad heard his genuine concern for her in his voice.

"I'm fine, Diego," she replied, and despite the dire news she enjoyed the feeling of his touch. "I just didn't expect another attack so soon. I was rather hoping the San Diego incident would be a singular one."

Diego nodded. "Me, too." He smiled at his lady friend. "Are you sure you're alright?" At Soledad's nod, Diego slowly retracted his hand. "This means that our pueblo could be next on the list, if we assume the perpetrator is making his way to Monterey via the bigger pueblos. Although the man or men have only attacked the military so far, Father thinks it would be best for you to stay at our hacienda until your brother returns." Anticipating Soledad's protest, Diego held his hand up and looked straight into her eyes. "So do I," he simply said, seriously.

Soledad was about to voice a retort, but aborted it when she recognized that Diego really meant it. "So, you are afraid the madman could change his pattern?"

"No, not really. But I'm not willing to take a chance."

"And if I refuse?" Soledad dared him. Diego shrugged, a wicked smile tugging briefly on his lips.

"Then you will have to put up with me staying here," Diego grinned. "Picture the gossip that would create in the pueblo." The young don almost burst out laughing loudly when he saw the brief expression of horror on Soledad's face. Then she joined in his grinning.

"Oh, Diego, I'm sure I wouldn't mind, but I'm afraid my brother would... eventually." They both chuckled mirthfully for a moment. "And I'm sure your father would get the fits."

"Oh, he's constantly pestering me to get married so he can have those grandchildren he so dearly wants," Diego jested. "It would probably be a good way to get him closer to his dream."

_And_ _mine_, Soledad thought wistfully. "Ah, but we can't risk our reputations, Diego. I will do what your father suggests, but only for the nights. The days I will have to spend running our little rancho so one day we can rival with yours."

"That sounds fine with me," Diego happily exclaimed. Then he added, more soberly: "There is nobody I'd rather risk my reputation with, though." His voice seemed to have dropped a hint and it sent a shiver running down Soledad's spine. Diego didn't miss it, but decided not to mention it. "My father is expecting me in the cuartel. I'd better leave now as to not make him wait."

"At the cuartel? Why there?" Soledad asked, confused.

"Our group of vigilance is cooperating with the soldiers since they are short staffed. We have to plan out our actions together to create a proper defense against this terror." Diego explained while getting up and walking towards his horse. Soledad followed him to the gate.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to involve Zorro? For all I know he's a brilliant strategist. He would have the perfect plan."

Diego stopped opening the gate and turned to face Soledad. "You might be right, mi amiga, but it's not that easy to contact him. He doesn't exactly have a postal address you can visit him at." The young de la Vega mounted his steed and smiled down at the lady of the house.

Soledad also smiled, a wicked idea entering her mind. She held out her hand and beckoned Diego to bend down towards her as she stepped right next to his horse's shoulder. When he complied, she swiftly stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. "I'm sure you know how to reach him, Diego." Fast as lightning, she pressed a kiss on the corner of Diego's mouth before turning through the gate, closing it behind her. Chancing a glance over her shoulder through the gate's bars, she saw he hadn't turned yet but was staring at her with an expression she couldn't tell if it was awe, confusion or... genuine affection? Smiling to herself all the way across the patio, she only heard him leave once she had entered the sala.

***ZzZ***

Calisto Sola had been watching the cuartel gate from his room ever since he had returned after successfully finishing his second mission. Not long after he had taken his spot at the window of his darkened quarters, he'd seen the first lancers he overpowered stir and trying to get a hold of the situation. The private who discovered the dead sergeant reacted by rushing to the cuartel wall to puke his guts out. It had conjured a smile onto Sola's face. That soldier couldn't even control his body's reaction. Granted, in San Diego he had almost reacted the same way but he had managed to control himself. This time it had been a lot easier already.

For about an hour, Sola had observed the spectacle of the garrison reacting to his attack. When the lancers looked ready to question people in and around the area and dispatched a pair of lancers to convey the news, Calisto Sola wrapped up his belongings and, fetching his horse, he made his way to San Pedro. He'd need to stay low a few days before making his way to the next destination, the Pueblo de los Angeles. He'd also have to change his appearance because he hadn't been able to take out all the lancers without knowing what hit them. The chances were too big that some sort of description of him would be passed around. He couldn't risk his mission in that way. Thus, he decided to do the little detour and get a new outfit there. Maybe this time he would clothe himself as a caballero. The evil grin was back on his face when he guided his horse through the outskirts of Santa Ana, trotting away in direction of San Pedro.

***ZzZ***

The _La_ _Paloma_ was sailing smoothly into San Carlos harbor. Raúl Fabregás was pleased because they had made good time. If the ride inland went as smoothly, he'd be with his beloved Graciana by afternoon. In his mind he had practised how best to go about asking her father, Don Guillermo, for permission to marry his only daughter and take her away with him in just a few days. He knew Graciana loved him and she understood that he was planning to bring her to Los Angeles. They hadn't been writing many letters in the few weeks he'd been gone but they had talked about their future a lot. Raúl appreciated how she'd come with him wherever he'd go, but he didn't know how her father would react to it.

The moment the planks had been put up for all passengers to disembark, Tomás had appeared at Raúl's side, their horses in tow. And now, the two men made their way towards Malvar, a smaller village on the outskirts of San Carlos where Graciana and her family lived. The terrain was rough, so despite a fairly short travel in terms of distance it would take a few hours to reach it. Raúl's excitement was growing every second and he spurred his horse on in an effort to cut the travel time short.

***ZzZ***

Diego de la Vega caught up with his father as the older man was about to enter the cuartel. Hearing the approach of the horse, Don Alejandro turned and, recognizing his son, waited. A smile formed on the face of the haciendado as Diego joined his side and the two men walked into the garrison together. Being the perfectly mannered son, Diego let his father knock on the commandante's office and stayed behind the hidalgo as he entered upon Sergeant Garcia's call.

"Buenos dias, Sargento," Alejandro de la Vega greeted, nodding. Diego followed suit and waited for the sergeant to show them to the chairs meant for any visitors. He noticed the sergeant's welcoming smile didn't reach his eyes and the man seemed genuinely anxious and lost.

"Buenos dias, Don Alejandro, Don Diego," the rotund soldier replied and the smile faded from his features. "Although I wouldn't say this particular day is good."

Alejandro de la Vega gave a sharp nod, stating his agreement. "It's bad times, Garcia," he sighed, shooting a brief glance at his offspring. "Have you got any idea who and what this is all about?"

Garcia shook his head. "No, Don Alejandro. It is all very confusing. Corporal Reyes sent a lancer during the night to report the dreadful event. He also sent a copy of the..." he swallowed hard "... of the message that was p... pinned to Sergeant Maldonado's chest."

"Can I see the copy, Sergeant?" Don Diego inquired politely. The sergeant grabbed a small note, moving to pass it on to the don, but then he withdrew it and clutched it close to his chest.

"I..., Don Diego, this is a military..." he trailed off. _A_ _military_ _what__?_ he thought. _Secret__?_ Garcia shook his head as he battled out the inner war about what to do with the message. He cast a pleading look at his friend, willing him to free him of this dilemma.

"Oh, Sergeant," Diego didn't disappoint. "I understand it is a military matter, but Capitán Toledano has - in a way - recruited us dons to help the army out for once. I would say that included us - in a way - into any military procedure," Diego quickly glanced at his father, who nodded and smiled at his son. Diego felt a cold shudder running down his spine. Yet again he got the feeling his father regarded him with suspicion, despite the obviously genuine smile. Taking a deep breath to collect himself, Diego returned his look at Sergeant Garcia. "I'm sure the capitán would want you to get any help you need in order to resolve the situation. But how can we help you without knowing all the pieces to the puzzle?"

The big sergeant put on a frown as he thought about Don Diego's reasoning. The inner struggle he was fighting was reflected on his face as his features contorted in almost amusing ways and both dons had a hard time keeping themselves from laughing. Finally, the acting commandante came to a decision and with a sigh of relief, he handed Don Diego the message.

"Gracias," the young don smiled and unfolded the parchment. His eyes scanned over the three lines. Behind him, his father peeked over his shoulder to read with.

_Governor of California_

_This is the second warning blow you receive. You are in possession of my list of demands in my quest for justice and exoneration. Comply, and your army won't lose any more soldiers from my hand._

_C.S._

"C. S.?" Don Alejandro exclaimed. "This madman has the nerve to sign his... his sick deeds with his initials. Ha!" The older man sputtered when words failed him.

"But, Father," his son spoke soothingly. "Many people carry these initials. It is a clue, but nothing more. It would be interesting to see if the first note was signed in the same way. That would mean the madman at least thinks His Excellency will know what this is about when he sees the initials."

"Si, Don Diego. The first note was signed correspondingly." Sergeant Garcia confirmed.

"Sergeant, are there any more clues to the identity of our mysterious avenger besides the signature underneath the notes?"

"Corporal Reyes included a brief description of a man he noticed earlier that day. He was apparently behaving peculiar and also was noticed by other lancers. Reyes thinks he recognised the man as the same one who rendered all of them unconscious with," the sergeant frowned. "With some sort of spraying mist."

"Spraying mist?" Don Alejandro pulled his eyebrows up.

"Si, that's how the corporal explained it. He also added a description of the peculiar clothes the man wears." He described the outfit to his visitors. "Nobody in Santa Ana seems to know the man," Garcia concluded.

"Well, Sergeant," Don Alejandro spoke up, "I would say the lancers and us dons should all learn what this man looks like. If he comes here, we will see him."

"Si, Don Alejandro," Garcia beamed.

"Diego," the haciendado turned to his son, "I would like you to inform our friends. The sergeant will brief the lancers and I shall tell the innkeeper who to look for."

Diego nodded and smiled. "Agreed, Father. Con permiso?" With that he turned and left the office.

***ZzZ***

Calisto Sola exited the tailor shop in San Pedro looking a new man. He'd spent a good deal of money on a fancy caballero suit, including a new hat. Looking down at himself, he grinned. Blue was definitely his color, and the black embroidery only accented his dark hair perfectly. Now he'd only have to wait a few days to grow a moustache, and nobody who had seen him in Santa Ana would recognise him then.

He asked a peon for directions to the inn and strolled in to rent a room. This time he didn't care about its location. He quickly signed the register and retired to take an extended nap.

_Three days, then I will take up my post in Los Angeles, _he thought as he stretched out on his bed, kicking his boots off. A sick smile appeared on his face and he closed his eyes, anticipating the havoc he'd cause the pueblo. _Not even their hero, Zorro, will be able to keep the Los Angeles commandante safe._


	7. Chapter 7

Death Feud 7

Capitán Arturo Toledano felt a knot forming in his stomach. He had been relieved to finally make his way back to Santa Ana when halfway he and his men met up with a messenger, who was on his way to Monterey to relay the next attack and its message to the governor. The news spurred on his efforts to reach his garrison. He was glad he had convinced his wife, Raquel, to spend some time at her friend's in San Pedro. Of course, he couldn't have known Santa Ana would be a target, but his gut feeling hadn't betrayed him.

Now he was even more eager to return, but it was at least two more days in the saddle. And a nagging feeling told him he'd better go straight to Los Angeles. He'd have another day at least to make up his mind whether to follow his gut or his duty.

Toledano's gaze fell on his soldiers, sleeping around the campfire. After having met up with the messenger, the capitán had forfeited staying at the inn along the road to keep riding until dark and camping out. He felt a bit sorry for the lancers but it made him feel better, knowing he'd cut down on the time until arrival in either Santa Ana or Los Angeles. And time was of the essence.

***ZzZ***

When Diego de la Vega returned to his father's hacienda, it was afternoon. He had spent the last hours spreading the information about the latest attack and the possible perpetrator to the dons, encouraging them to up the vigilance in the pueblo. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to rest. The horse, which Benito, their caporal, was leading towards the stables, reminded Diego that they were having a visitor for the night.

Despite his weariness, a grin spread on his face. As he entered the patio, his faithful friend Bernardo came down the stairs, bearing an even bigger grin on his face. The shorter man showed his teeth and wiggled his fingers with a quick wink at his master. Diego de la Vega chuckled. He knew exactly what, or rather who, Bernardo was implying. Still laughing, he shook his head as his mozo wanted to pass him.

"No, my friend. There won't be any more..." he wiggled his fingers, "for you to watch tonight. I'm beat, and I need to rest a bit before supper."

Bernardo laughed silently and nodded. Then he tipped his forehead with his index finger before wiggling them again. This elicited a near snort from Diego.

"Ah, Bernardo, you are incorrigible. So you think I should make my father happy and court Señorita Soledad?" The mozo nodded eagerly. "Now don't you think there's currently something more important going on?" Bernardo nodded briefly, then shook his head and added a few signs. "Oh, you think it's more important to keep Soledad safe?" Another nod confirmed Diego's translation. "Well, you're right there, mi amigo. I could never again face Raúl if anything would happen to Soledad at the hands of this madman. And yes," he picked up on Bernardo pointing vigorously at him, "I wouldn't be able to face myself anymore. But let's not assume the worst, Bernardo. Zorro will make sure she's safe. Now go and take care of my horse, you lazy sluggard."

Bernardo put on a mock offended face which only made Diego laugh even harder, and the young don walked up to his room to freshen up a bit before facing his father and the señorita he so enjoyed being in the company with.

***ZzZ***

Calisto Sola was enjoying the quiet in the tavern. Earlier on, he had mingled with the people of San Pedro and had secretly enjoyed the attention his little stunts had earned. Keeping a straight face, he relished in the fear he detected in the people's voices and behavior. Maybe his plans with Los Angeles would have the mob putting the governor under additional pressure. Now, Calisto lay stretched out on the bed, planning his next move.

He'd leave for Los Angeles after breakfast so he'd arrive there in time for supper without having to rush himself. The past three days he'd been working on his disguise and he was confident his moustache was thick enough by now. In Los Angeles, he'd go his usual routine of spying on the garrison. But he'd also have to keep his ears open about that bandido, El Zorro. Though Sola was certain the tales he'd heard about the highwayman were more myth than truth, he'd have to be prepared in case the masked man chose to interfere.

He was sure about one thing though. No matter if that fox really was the master swordsman they said he was or not, crossing blades with him was not an option due to his own blasted disability with the foil. He'd have to take him out in another way. And he just knew which way that would be. The sick smile crept back onto his face as Calisto got up to start packing his belongings.

***ZzZ***

Five riders made their way through the rocky surroundings from Malvar to San Carlos. Raúl Fabregás and his vaquero, as well as his fiancée Graciana along with her father and aunt. Graciana had been overjoyed when Raúl had arrived a few days earlier and proposed to her. The idea of moving to Los Angeles had appealed to her and the anticipation made her feel all giddy. She would see Soledad again, whom she had grown quite fond of.

When Raúl had asked her father for her hand, Don Guillermo had gladly accepted, but insisted on accompanying them so he could be there at the wedding in Los Angeles to give the bride away. And Doña Leonar, his sister-in-law, had volunteered to act as dueña. Her mother, however, had decided to stay behind, as she didn't take well to sea travel. There had been a very emotional goodbye and Doña Elisa had elicited the promise from Raúl that they would visit for a lengthy time when her first grandchild was old enough to travel.

Now the small party made their way to the harbor where they would board the next ship headed north. Raúl had relayed his eagerness to return as soon as possible so his sister wouldn't have to deal with the rancho alone for too long. When they arrived at San Carlos, they found that the next ship to San Diego would leave in the morning. Renting rooms at the inn for the night, they heard during supper about the mysterious attacks on the garrisons of San Diego and Santa Ana. For a reason he couldn't fathom, Raúl had a foreboding sense of dread. It didn't sound good and even though there hadn't been such stories from Los Angeles, Raúl could hardly wait to get home to see with his own eyes that everything was alright.

***ZzZ***

When Diego entered the sala, wearing a fresh, clean suit of dark blue color, Soledad knew she had the silliest smile on her face, but she just couldn't take her eyes off him. Diego's eyes fell on her and he broke into a brilliant smile while walking towards her. Taking her hand into his, he pressed a soft kiss onto the back of her right hand.

"Buenas tardes, Señorita. It's wonderful of you to grace our table with your beauty." The look in his eyes, which had locked with hers, spoke volumes, and Alejandro had a very hard time stifling a happy, knowing laugh. Oh, si, Don Alejandro wasn't a fool, and he recognised a young man - and woman - in love a mile away. Suddenly, those grandchildren seemed to be very close.

"Gracias, Diego," Soledad replied pleasantly, her face mirroring his smile. Holding onto her hand for a moment longer than he needed to, the caballero walked on to take his seat. He looked at the other man and straightened.

"Con permiso, Father," he said with the tiniest twinge of uncertainty, before taking his seat next to Alejandro. Looking into his father's eyes, Diego noticed an approving twinkle and couldn't keep his cheeks from coloring slightly.

"So," Don Alejandro started when the servants, save for Bernardo, had left the room. "What is going on between you two?" Diego, who had just sipped on his wine, almost coughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Father," Diego managed to reply without giving indication in his voice that the question hit a chord. A quick glance at Soledad showed Diego she had a similar reaction to the question. Meeting her eyes briefly, he trained his attention back on his father, when the older man spoke again.

"Diego, I may be many things, but blind isn't one of them..." Diego winced inadvertently, wondering if this statement had anything to do with the puzzles his father seemed to throw at him all the time lately. "I have got eyes in my head, mi hijo, and they haven't missed the smoldering looks the two of you cast at each other. Is there anything I should know of?" Alejandro tried to sound gruff, but a smile tugged slightly at the corners of his mouth.

Soledad recovered from her surprise and decided that an open attack would be the best defence. "Don Alejandro, obviously I can only speak for myself, but I certainly would love it if something was to be going on." She threw a sly glance at Diego. "So far nothing has happened, but I'm waiting... patiently."

Diego almost choked on his wine again. How was it, that today of all days, he chose to have a sip at the most inopportune times? From the corner of his eyes, he saw Bernardo standing there, looking either ready to burst with laughter or genuinely concerned. His father's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Diego? Aren't you going to say anything on the matter? I certainly hope the mutual attraction I think I'm detecting isn't only there in my imagination."

Oh joy, his father was on a confrontation course. Diego just hoped it wouldn't be a collision course. He cleared his throat and firmly put his wine glass down. No more almost choking on it today.

"Si, Father. You are not blind. I am attracted to Soledad," he looked at her and caught her smile, which warmed and reassured him. "We just haven't gotten around to talking about it, yet," Diego concluded, slightly hesitant.

"Well, you better speed up, my son. I am not getting any younger and I would like to see those grandchildren in my lifetime, por favor." Alejandro stopped abruptly when Soledad burst out laughing and Diego's face unmistakably said: _I_ _told you so. _Joining in the laughter, Alejandro thought it was the perfect ending to the day. He finished his supper and then excused himself, retreating to the library with a glass of wine and a cigar.

Diego watched his father leave the sala and noticed Bernardo also leaving with a tray of leftovers. He caught the mozo's wink and knew Bernardo wouldn't return anytime soon. His eyes fell on Soledad again, who was busy studying the contents of her glass. Maybe now was the time to find out what she had been implying during the morning, telling him she was sure he knew how to contact Zorro. And maybe he'd gather even more courage and ask her for permission to court her.

***ZzZ***

Sergeant Garcia was pacing in his office, unable to shake off a feeling of unease and danger. He was glad for the dons that kept watch with his lancers. The news from Corporal Reyes, who was still in Santa Ana, having to wait for the return of a commanding officer, like Capitán Toledano, had him worried. He hadn't even been able to finish a second helping of supper that evening, and that was saying a lot.

A knock on the door drew him out of his somber thoughts. "Enter," he called, and the door opened. In came Don Nacho, informing him that the vigilance guards were changing shift now.

"Gracias, Don Nacho," Garcia thanked him. "I hope you and the other dons will have a good rest. You can't know how much I..., _we_, appreciate your help."

Don Nacho nodded and smiled. "But, Sergeant, this is about the safety of the pueblo. Of course we help. It is an honor, and our duty."

With that, the dons that were done with their shift left the garrison and Garcia joined the new shift to do a final inspection himself before he would retire for the night.

***ZzZ***

Soledad had a predatorial smirk on her face. She could read all the questions running through Diego's mind as he looked at her. After a few moments, Diego picked up his glass and walked over to sit right next to her. Halfway to her, he changed his mind and decided to take her out on the patio. He stood next to her, offering his hand.

"May I ask you to sit with me outside?" he asked charmingly. Soledad smiled, nodded and took his hand, following him to the set of chairs under the tree in the middle of the patio. He held the chair after setting down the wine glasses on the small table, and she gladly took the invitation.

"Soledad, I've been meaning to ask you something," Diego started, unsure how to progress from there.

"Why, Diego. You look nervous," Soledad jested, "won't you rather sit down?"

Diego smiled wryly and grabbed another chair to comply. _Whatever is wrong with you?_ Diego asked himself. He knew he had no reason to be nervous, she had practically already told him she'd love for their relationship to progress. Maybe it was the subtle comments about Zorro that she'd dropped at him that made him nervous. Did she know? Or suspect? Diego sighed. _Only one way to find out,_ he thought.

"Soledad," he started, "I would like to have your permission to court you."

Soledad somehow managed to keep a straight face and said nothing. Picking up on the silence, Diego put on a slight frown. First, she more or less forced him to voice what he thought they both wanted and now she didn't say a word.

"Diego," she replied, trying hard not to laugh at the almost indignant look on his face. "I thought that's what we've been doing all this time now. I was under the impression it's time for the next step."

Understanding dawned on Diego and he broke into a big grin. Taking Soledad's hand in his, he placed a kiss on the back of it and then, keeping her hand in his, he went down on one knee. Lifting his gaze, he finally saw her face lighting up with a smile.

"Soledad Fabregás, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Si, Diego. I will. I thought you'd never ask," she beamed and pulled him up to his feet. They were standing mere inches apart, staring each other in the eyes, both of them smiling all along. Then they grew serious and ever so slowly, Diego leaned his head down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

"May the saints be praised," the loud voice of Alejandro de la Vega boomed across the patio. Diego and Soledad almost jumped apart and the grinned sheepishly.

"Father," Diego called, turning around to face the man who was walking towards them. "May I present to you my fiancée?"

Alejandro raised one eyebrow and then went to Soledad and engulfed her in a fatherly hug. "Congratulations, my dear. And welcome to the family."


	8. Chapter 8

Death Feud 8

It was still early in the morning when Calisto Sola left the tavern after a solid breakfast and mounted his horse. Slowly, he rode through the still deserted roads until he reached the edge of the pueblo. Only now he spurred his steed in a faster pace, changing direction towards the east, heading for Los Angeles.

The horse happily threw out his legs, eating the ground quite easily despite the rather plump and heavy saddlebags, which contained Calisto's belongings and his equipment. In Los Angeles, he would have to see how many soldiers he had to take care of, because his devilish water was coming to an end. He might have to delay for a day to get supplies from a pharmacy to create some more of it.

The sea breeze blew into his back, ruffling the black hair sticking out underneath his hat. He felt the rays of the early sun caressing his form and took a deep breath. He felt good, and this feeling made him all the more confident that his mission would also be carried out satisfactory in the Pueblo de Los Angeles.

***ZzZ***

Diego de la Vega was standing in front of the mirror, dressed from the waist down, shaving and trimming his pristine caballero moustache. A knock on the door in a rhythmic pattern told him Bernardo was about to enter and sure enough, a moment later the door opened and in came his mozo. Seeing his master out of bed already, the manservant nodded at him and grinned from ear to ear. Diego couldn't help but smile broadly in return.

"Ah, Bernardo! It is a beautiful day," Diego beamed. The manservant nodded and pointed at his master. A quick succession of signs followed which ended with a swished and signed Z.

"Will I tell her I'm Zorro?" Diego asked. Bernardo nodded and pointed to the adjacent room. "And my father, too? I don't know, Bernardo. I still think both of them are safer not knowing." Bernardo shrugged, then shook his head slightly. "You think they should know?" An eager nod turned hesitant and ended with a shrug. "It's a difficult and delicate decision, my friend. Let's just see how things will unfold."

Diego finished shaving and used a towel to clean and dry his face. Then he accepted the shirt Bernardo held out for him and donned the vest and chaqueta, completing the picture by tying the bow neatly. Looking in the mirror, he pushed a rogue lock of hair back in place and then gestured to the door.

"Ready when you are," he grinned and strode through the door which Bernardo had quickly opened. Following his master, who was going down the stairs in a swift pace, Bernardo wondered where his friend's need for secrecy would lead them. Maybe he was right to keep the secret. The more people knew, the bigger the chance of someone slipping up. On the other hand, it could come in handy to have more allies to turn to.

"Buenos dias, Father," Diego's cheerful voice drew the mozo out of his thoughts as the young don greeted the older one with a pat on his shoulder.

"Buenos dias, my son. It's good to see you up and about so early. Your mood is inspiring," Alejandro smiled and winked, which caused Diego to blush ever so slightly. Before he had time to retort, however, the door opened again and in came Soledad.

Diego walked up to her, a charming smile on his face. He took her hand into his and placed a tender kiss on the back of her hand. "Buenos dias, Soledad," he greeted sincerely, his eyes locking onto hers. Soledad couldn't help but smile brightly at him. His own grew even wider. "Ah, and your smile just made it perfect."

"Gracias, Diego. You certainly know how to flatter a lady."

"It's not flattery, my dear. It's the honest truth."

Don Alejandro couldn't keep himself from chuckling anymore. When both young people looked at him, he grinned. "Shall we enjoy breakfast now? The day is much too lovely to be spent just exchanging pleasantries." With that, he turned and walked to the table, taking a seat. Diego and Soledad followed his lead, the first one making sure he didn't forget his manners.

"Now, I don't know what plans you two have, but I would appreciate it if you could join me in this morning's shift at the cuartel, Diego." Seeing his son starting to protest, he held up his hand to silence him. "Please, my son. I have something important to go over with Sergeant Garcia and I think it would be of benefit if you were there to hear it also."

Diego let out a breath and relented, nodding his agreement. "Alright, Father. I will come with you." He turned his attention to his fiancée who laid her hand on his arm, aborting his apology to her.

"It's fine, Diego. The safety of this pueblo is important. For all of us." Diego nodded.

"Very well, Soledad. But I insist on escorting you home after breakfast." She smiled happily at him and nodded.

***ZzZ***

Raúl Fabregás and his companions were enjoying their journey aboard the Aretusa until they learned she would stop in San Diego rather than San Pedro. As much as he was dismayed about the obvious delay of their return, his fiancée already made plans to look for a new dress in San Diego, maybe even a wedding dress. Well, if it made his future wife happy to shop, Raúl was most willing to accept the delay.

"Oh Raúl, it will be most wonderful. I promise to only take today so we can start the journey east tomorrow after sunrise," Graciana smiled at Raúl, who returned the gesture.

"Very well, my dear," he replied. "But I want Tomás to accompany you ladies, while your father and I make the further travel arrangements." Raúl shot a side glance at Don Guillermo, who nodded his consent.

While Tomás and the ladies went on their mission, Raúl and Guillermo went to the inn to book rooms for everyone. Then they sat in the tavern, ordering food and wine to replenish their strength. When the innkeeper brought their order, he sized them up with a quick scan.

"Have you heard the latest news, Señores?"

The two men exchanged a quick glance, as the innkeeper's voice held an air of fear and doom in it. They both shook their heads no.

"What news do you mean, Señor? We've only just arrived in San Diego from Mexico," Raúl explained, frowning slightly.

"The monster has struck again," the innkeeper uttered gloomily.

"The monster?" Both Raúl and his soon to be father-in-law sounded bewildered. The innkeeper's eyes grew big like saucers.

"You haven't heard any of it, Señores? I can hardly believe my ears!" As if to underline his astonishment, the man spoke louder, touching his ear. The conversations at the surrounding tables seized, as the attention was drawn to the dons and the innkeeper. Raúl looked around and only met glances that matched the innkeeper's. Slowly, both men shook their heads once more.

"The monster," the innkeeper said, "has first struck this very town, and now Santa Ana. A man, or maybe it's a demon, a monster, because no man would do such a horrible thing, has now brutally killed two leading officers. With a nail driven through their exposed body's hearts."

Silence fell upon the tavern, as all conversation ceased and the words eerily echoed from the walls.

Raúl blanched briefly, then collected himself and tried to process the information. His companion sat equally silent, digesting the news. When the soon to be married don had recovered, his question reverberated in the still overly quiet tavern.

"Nobody stopped him?"

"Señor, how does one stop a monster? All other soldiers must have tried but it paralyzed each and everyone. There's no way it can be stopped. Not even Zorro will be able to stop it."

"Zorro?" Raúl frowned. "Why do you say that? Zorro is in Los Angeles, not here."

The innkeeper's eyes narrowed and he bent down towards Raúl and Guillermo, speaking in a low voice.

"Gossip says that's where it is headed next."

With that, the innkeeper straightened up and returned to the bar, Raúl and Guillermo staring after him, lost for words.

***ZzZ***

Capitán Arturo Toledano and his lancers were nearing San Pedro. He had decided to drop in on his wife to let her know he'd be headed towards Los Angeles after a short stop at Santa Ana and she should stay with her friend until he'd personally fetch her. They had been riding hard with only the shortest breaks that were vital for both riders and horses. His soldiers hadn't complained, they understood the situation and the capitán was grateful for that.

As they had made their way the last miles into San Pedro, they had seen a lone rider from a distance. It had seemed to be a caballero, judging by the clothes, and he appeared to be heading inland. Toledano wondered for a moment if he should go after the man to warn him of his premonition about Los Angeles being the next target, but he could not spare the time if he still wanted to make his way to Santa Ana today.

After successfully completing his mission to convince Raquel of his plans, he and his lancers had eaten in the tavern and rested a short while. Now they were on their way to their own garrison, which they should reach shortly after nightfall.

***ZzZ***

Diego and Soledad were riding side-by-side as the young don fulfilled his promise to escort the señorita home. Don Alejandro and Bernardo had once again taken the straight route towards the pueblo, waiting there for Diego to catch up with them. Diego was glad they decided not to stay with them and instead take the detour, because there was something he still needed to do and he preferred to be alone with Soledad for that. It was bad enough his father had walked in on them the first time already.

Arriving at the front gate, they were greeted by Jolita, the maid, who ran off to make sure everything was in order. Smiling happily, Diego dismounted along with Soledad and, patting the pocket of his chaqueta, he led her onto the patio.

"Soledad," he said huskily, touching her arm. She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Si, Diego?" she replied, frowning slightly. "Is everything alright?"

"Si," Diego nodded eagerly. "It's just...," he sighed, "there is something I still need to do. I just wasn't prepared last night." He fumbled with the pocket he had patted earlier and produced a tiny pouch made of green satin. Pulling the strings apart to open it, he took Soledad's hand into his, palm up. Then he carefully poured the content of the pouch into Soledad's palm, steadying her hand with his own.

Soledad had been staring at Diego's face in awe and expectation, and now that she felt something delicate touch her hand, she looked down at it and gasped. In the middle of her palm, there was a thin gold band with three equally small gemstones embedded, a ruby, a jade and a diamond. Her mouth dropped open but no sound emerged.

"It was my mother's," Diego whispered loud enough only for her ears. "Now I want you to wear it as a token of my love for you." When Soledad looked up at his words, he smiled, took the ring between his fingers and gently put it on her finger. Then he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Te quiero, Soledad."

Soledad still couldn't tear her eyes off the ring. Hearing him say he loved her broke the spell.

"I love you, too, Diego," Soledad replied. "I always have."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Diego inquired, a bit dumbstruck.

"I mean that I already had a crush on you when we were children," Soledad elaborated, blushing despite herself. "You don't know how I felt when we had to leave, but even when we were so far apart, not knowing if we'd see each other ever again, there wasn't even one day when I did not think of you. When I realized it was you I held at sword point at the hacienda when I arrived here, I was ecstatic. The next second I felt crushed, because I thought there could be no way that a dashing young caballero such as yourself could not be taken already. I still don't believe you explanation about you being too peaceful."

Diego chuckled, enjoying her words while at the same time wondering how he'd have to handle Zorro from now on without risking her safety.

"As much as I would like to find out why you don't believe it, Soledad, I really have to join my father now. But perhaps we can continue this conversation tonight, after dinner?" Diego suggested, while at the same time chastising himself for his careless words. What would he, or could he say without giving himself away?

***ZzZ***

"Who is Zorro?" Guillermo asked Raúl once the tavern had returned to its usual buzz.

"Zorro is a legendary... bandit, for lack of another word. Only he doesn't rob people. He protects them. He helped Soledad and me to recover those doubloons my father had hidden. If the innkeeper thinks not even Zorro can stop the man... " Raúl trailed off. "Don Guillermo, we have to get back to Los Angeles as fast as possible! I don't want my sister all alone there any longer."

"Relax, Raúl," Don Guillermo tried to calm the young caballero. "You said your friend Diego is watching over her. Why do you worry? Don't you trust him?"

"I do," Raúl replied vehemently. "But he doesn't even carry a sword... anymore."

The prospective father-in-law sighed. "Look, Raúl, I don't know your friend Diego, but I know a man does not ask another man to look after his sister unless he's confident that man can do the job. You say he used to carry a sword. So he knows how to use one?"

Raúl nodded. "He beat me often enough."

"So he's quite good at that. I've seen you fence, Raúl. You're not easy to defeat."

"Yes, but it was a long time ago that we fought. We were still children. And now he says he doesn't fight anymore."

"If the man knew how to fight as a boy, my son, he knows it now, too. It's not something you forget how to do. He may not choose to do it now, but if the situation should arise, he will. Trust me on that. Trust him!"

Raúl thought about the older man's words for a short while and then nodded. "I do. I know Soledad does."

***ZzZ***

It was afternoon when Calisto Sola rode past the road sign that told him the Pueblo de Los Angeles was merely another two miles away. He smiled, happy and exhausted at the same time. Tonight he would rest. Maybe observe the people visiting the tavern and listen to the gossip, but nothing else.

When he dismounted in front of the inn, he was glad to see nobody else around but a boy who seemed to be waiting for customers to bring the horses to the stable.

"Hey, muchacho," he called. The boy looked up. "Kindly bring my horse to the stable and see that he's thoroughly watered and fed." Tossing a coin to the boy, who caught it smoothly and grinned, he was rather pleased with himself for putting on a believable caballero show. Then he walked to the door and was about to enter when he almost collided with another caballero who was leaving the tavern. The young man was looking over his shoulder, waving to someone to follow him and then turned his attention forward at the last moment. He stopped short and smiled.

"Lo siento, Señor," the caballero said, nodding at him. Suppressing the momentary ire that rose up in him, Calisto managed a tight smile and nodded back at the caballero.

"It's alright, no harm done," he replied, back in his adopted caballero role. The young man passed him, followed by a shorter, balding man who appeared to be some sort of a servant. Calisto watched the two walking towards the garrison across the plaza and noticed that the young don did not carry a sword at his side. A tiny smile washed onto his face. So, there are people other than him who do not like swords.

Finally entering the tavern, Calisto Sola decided to try and find out about the swordless caballero. Maybe the knowledge would come in handy. Strolling past the bar, he caught sight of a wanted poster. He grinned briefly. That masked devil would not be able to stop him. He'd make sure of that. Being prepared was everything, and here he held a great advantage over the bandit in black.


	9. Chapter 9

Death Feud 9

Diego de la Vega and his manservant Bernardo walked across the plaza to the garrison. The young don knocked and they waited until a private opened the gate for them to enter. In a corner of the cuartel, they found their horses, which the sergeant had insisted keeping inside the cuartel since they were helping the military. His father's steed was also still around.

Diego grabbed the saddle and put it onto the horse's back, Bernardo following suit. Making sure nobody else was around, Diego then moved closer to his friend and spoke softly.

"Did you notice the strange caballero I almost ran into?" Bernardo nodded eagerly, adding a few signs. "Si, he looked like he was going to yell at me, but he caught himself. Did you also notice him watching us walking over here?" Another affirming nod. "This man is new here, probably just arrived. We don't know as yet if the assassin is a single man or works in a group. We also only vaguely know what the suspicious man in Santa Ana looked like. It's nothing like this man." Bernardo frowned. "Still, I think we should keep our eyes open. Whoever pulled off the attacks is clever. Clever enough to use a disguise if needed. We cannot afford to let any stranger go unnoticed."

Diego became quiet as footsteps neared and soon Sergeant Garcia rounded the corner and strode towards them.

"Ah, Don Diego, little one," he waved at Bernardo. "I was wondering if you were still around as I am about to go into the tavern. Won't you join me?"

Diego smiled. "As much as I'd love to, Sergeant, I really have to get going. There is something I still have to do and we've only just left the tavern." Bernardo had a hard time keeping a straight face when disappointment showed clearly on the sergeant's round face. "But since you weren't around to have a drink with me earlier, get yourself a bottle and have the innkeeper put it on my bill, will you?" The young man slapped the solid sergeant lightly on the shoulder when the soldier visibly cheered up.

"Gracias, Don Diego," he beamed. "You are a true friend." With that, the sergeant turned and left, walking as briskly as his sturdy legs would carry him. Diego stared after him, shaking his head laughing. When the sergeant was out of earshot, he continued to talk to Bernardo.

"I promised Soledad to drop by before we return to the hacienda; I better leave now," he started, but Bernardo squinted his eyes, hands ready to sign. "So, I would like _you_, my friend, to observe this stranger for a little while." Bernardo's hands dropped to his sides and he grinned. "See what he does, if he meets someone, or asks for someone."

Bernardo had finished saddling his horse, as had Diego, and looked ready to go on his assignment. "Just ride a bit with me; it would be too suspicious if you return to the tavern right away. If you turn up later, you can always say I lost something in case anyone should notice."

Nodding, Bernardo mounted his horse and trotted through the still open gates, closely followed by Diego. When they were out of sight of the last buildings of the pueblo, Diego gave his friend the sign to double back, while he continued his ride to the Fabregás hacienda.

***ZzZ***

Calisto Sola had found the innkeeper and got himself a room. The only room, as he later found out, that had not a window, but a small balcony facing the plaza, from where he could see the garrison gates. It wasn't perfect, but it had to do. After he had seen to his equipment being properly stored in his room, he went back down into the tavern to have a bite to eat.

Waving to the innkeeper, he sat down at a table in the far corner of the tavern, away from prying eyes. There were not many people in the tavern right now, but just as he sat down, the door opened and he saw the bald man enter, who was with the caballero he almost ran into earlier on. The man looked around and then went to stand at the bar, where he was handed a mug of wine.

The innkeeper walked over to Sola. "Señor Carvalho, what can I bring you?"

"A plate of whatever you have to offer and a big mug of wine, por favor," he ordered and watched the innkeeper busy a barmaid with the order. He had decided to register under a false name just in case somebody attempted to connect the dots. He wanted his quest to be figured out but it was still too early. The bald man at the bar was sipping on his wine, apparently minding his own business, while probably waiting for his master. The barmaid came with the food and Calisto seized the opportunity.

"Señorita, I noticed the bald man at the bar, he is the servant, I think, of the gentleman I happened to run into earlier on. I'm afraid I was a bit rude and I wish to apologise. Unfortunately, we missed the chance to introduce ourselves."

"Oh, that is Bernardo, the servant of Don Diego," Maria replied readily. "Diego de la Vega, son of Don Alejandro de la Vega, who is one of the most influential landowners," she explained, missing the brief look of apprehension that crossed Calisto's features.

"Muchas gracias, Señorita. I shall offer my apologies when the opportunity presents itself. This must be a very peaceful pueblo you live in."

"Why do you say that?" Maria asked, puzzled.

"Well, for one, there's but a single wanted poster on display, and Señor de la Vega doesn't even see the necessity to carry a sword." Calisto elaborated.

"Ah," Maria laughed. "Señor, the reason Don Diego doesn't carry a sword is that he doesn't know how to use one. He'd probably cut himself rather than anything else. And as for the wanted poster, I think that Zorro himself is the reason there are not more of them. He protects us and keeps the real bandits away."

Calisto nodded. "I understand." _This_ _is_ _most_ _interesting_, he thought. "There's no need for a young man to run around carrying a sword if Zorro is there to do the fighting, eh?"

Maria only looked at him, confused. That man struck her as getting weirder every moment and she regretted having told him about Don Diego. She smiled thinly and retreated to the bar to continue her chores. A glance in the stranger's direction told her the man was still watching her. _He's getting creepier by the second_, Maria thought and shuddered.

When Calisto had finished his meal, he got up and strolled to the counter, openly leering at Maria. "Señorita," he said sweetly, which made her take an involuntary step back. "Is there a pharmacy nearby? I need to stock up on a remedy for a sore stomach."

Hastily, Maria told him the directions and was glad when the innkeeper called her over to attend to another guest. Calisto Sola watched her leave and then turned around, walking straight past Bernardo, who pretended to be engrossed by his mug of wine.

As soon as the stranger had left the posada, Bernardo put a coin next to the mug and discreetly followed the man.

***ZzZ***

Raúl Fabregás spent the rest of the day after his conversation with Don Guillermo thinking. But whichever way he chose, it all boiled down to a gut feeling that he needed to be in Los Angeles sooner rather than later. It confused him that the feeling of worry he had, had somehow extended from worry about Soledad to worry about Diego. But why would he be worried about his friend? Don Guillermo was right. Diego could take care of himself _and_ his sister. He had seen the fight he put up at his hacienda, when they had been attacked by the bandits.

After having booked rooms for everyone for the night and seen to the travel arrangements, Raúl and Guillermo had retreated to their rooms to rest a bit, but rest would not come to Raúl. The more he told himself everything would be alright, the bigger his worry grew. Finally, making up his mind, he got up and walked over to Don Guillermo's room. To his surprise, the door opened after just one knock, as if his father-in-law to be had been expecting him.

"Raúl," Don Guillermo called. "I've had a feeling you'd pitch up here." Raúl's face betrayed his surprise. "Just know that whatever you decide to do, I'm behind you."

"Gracias, Don Guillermo," Raúl rasped. "I'm a bit torn about what to do. One side of me wants to head home up ahead, as I have a bad feeling in my guts. But I don't want to leave Graciana all alone."

"But she won't be all alone, Raúl. I know what you mean, but you needn't worry. I'm more concerned about you travelling all alone. Won't you take Tomás along?"

Raúl shook his head no. "You need a guide and an extra hand to help. I don't think travelling alone with two women is a piece of cake." Don Guillermo nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe you're right. Let Graciana know, I'm sure she'll understand. Travel safely, my son." He patted his future son-in-law on the shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Raúl smiled back a bit tightly and then made to find his fiancée and his vaquero to relay the situation. About half an hour later, he trotted out of San Diego, urging his steed to a brisk pace once he was out of town.

***ZzZ***

Diego de la Vega sat back in the armchair Soledad had showed him in the sala and closed his eyes. He was looking forward to the talk with his fiancée, but he was also fatigued. Soledad had left for a moment to help her maid Jolita with something in the kitchen and Diego didn't mind waiting. His thoughts went back to the morning when Soledad had told him she'd always loved him.

A smile crossed his handsome face and he thought back years ago to a scene that entered his mind, where clearly Soledad had tried to impress him. Raúl had challenged him to mount one of the unbroken horses in the de la Vega corral and ride it. Making sure that Cristobál, their head vaquero at the time, was out of sight, Diego had chosen a chestnut stallion who seemed very spirited for his dare. He had managed to stay on top for a good few minutes while the startled horse was bucking away. Once the stallion calmed down, Diego slid off his back and returned to his friends.

Raúl had been impressed and was trying to figure out a suitable horse for his dare when Soledad had climbed on the next best horse, which reared and threw her in the dust in no time. Just then, Cristobál had reappeared and the three had been lucky that besides the lecture they received, only Soledad's pride was hurt. It hadn't occurred to him then, but now it was as clear as glass that her purpose had been to impress him. With the smile of the memory still on his face, Diego dozed off.

When Soledad returned a few minutes later, she found her fiancé asleep, legs stretched out and crossed at the feet, one arm resting on his stomach, the other one dangling over the armrest, his head turned to the side and his mouth slightly open. Despite his breathing being deep and even, a lock of his hair dislodged and fell into his face, and Soledad carefully reached down to smooth it back into its place. At her soft touch, Diego stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hello, sleeping prince," Soledad jested good-naturedly. Diego straightened up in the armchair, clearly embarrassed to be caught in such a vulnerable position. "You look like you needed some rest," she stated as she sat on the armrest his arm had just vacated. He looked up in her eyes and scowled playfully.

"You're no fun. You wanted to tell me since when you had a crush on me."

"Ah, but what good will it do if you fall asleep on me? I will just have to tell you all over again." Soledad couldn't keep a grin off her face, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously. Diego blinked and stifled a yawn. "You see," she called. "You're not up for it. Let's get to back to your hacienda, pronto."

***ZzZ***

Calisto Sola was smiling when he left the pharmacy. He had managed to stock up on everything he needed to refill his supply of devilish water, so he wouldn't have to worry about the soldiers when he'd relay his message to the governor on Sergeant Garcia. He hadn't yet seen the soldier, but he'd heard the man liked food and showed it.

Walking back to his room at a brisk pace, Sola immediately started to mix the ingredients for his concoction, not forgetting the damp cloth in front of his nose to keep himself from passing out from the fumes. After about an hour, he wrapped up his handiwork with a satisfied grin. Checking the window, he found it to be still light enough to observe the garrison a little while, so he took his post on the balcony.

***ZzZ***

Bernardo had watched the strange caballero enter the pharmacy. Sneaking up to the window, which was slightly ajar, he managed to hear the muffled instructions the caballero gave the pharmacist, who readily shuffled his feet to get the desired substances. It seemed to be quite a bit and apparently not every day stuff as the pharmacist had to work hard to find everything.

Finally, the strange caballero had paid and turned to leave. Diving into the shadows, Bernardo witnessed the man leaving the pharmacy heading towards the tavern. Not daring to show up there again, for it would surely raise suspicions, Bernardo decided it would be best to return to the hacienda.

***ZzZ***

It was late afternoon when Capitán Toledano and his men rode through the gates of their garrison in Santa Ana. They were welcomed with cheers and, after greeting every lancer personally, Capitan Toledano walked to his office with Corporal Reyes to be filled in on the dreadful event.

After about an hour, when the two men emerged from the office again, the capitán wanted nothing more than to mount his horse and head to Los Angeles, but he knew his horse, and he as well, would not make it. They all needed the rest. Appointing a new lancer in charge for the coming days, Toledano told Reyes and the two remaining lancers from Los Angeles to ride to their pueblo with him in the morning.

Corporal Reyes was glad to be returning home. As much as he had enjoyed being in charge, he had also found it to be quite tiring and he would happily let someone else make the decisions again, at least for a while. Thoughts of his homecoming planted in his mind, sleep wouldn't come easy to the corporal, but once it came, it was filled with happy dreams.

***ZzZ***

When Bernardo entered the patio of the de la Vega hacienda, he heard the soft playing of a guitar floating across from the sala. A smile appeared on his round face and he strode swiftly towards the door. Entering the sala, he was greeted with his master standing by the fireplace, one leg on the outer rim, playing an enchanting melody on his guitar, while Soledad and Don Alejandro visibly enjoyed the musical treat.

The old don nodded towards the servant when he saw him but Soledad only had eyes for Diego. Quietly, Bernardo walked around the table, positioning himself so he was standing behind Diego's father and fiancée, but facing Diego. When he had his master's attention, he started signing.

Diego continued playing while his mozo was outlining the events from his mission. He couldn't keep a slight frown off his features but quickly recovered and finished his song.

"Ah, Diego, it's always a pleasure to listen to a great song, played by a master. It's unbelievable how you manage to pull it off flawlessly, when it sounds atrocious while you're practising," Alejandro called happily. He was holding a glass of wine, which certainly wasn't his first one. Diego, who had put aside his guitar to take a sip from his own wine glass, coughed as he almost sucked the wine down the wrong hole. Before he could retort, however, Soledad chimed in.

"Well, Don Alejandro. It takes practise to make perfect. So it's only natural that the practise itself isn't necessarily pleasant to the ear." Even though she was facing her future father-in-law as she spoke, she didn't miss the grateful look Diego put on.

"She's right, Father," the young don confirmed. "Pieces that are pleasant to listen to are usually a very complicated combination of finger work and it takes a lot of practise to perform it without faults. I am sorry, if in my endeavor to reach perfection on the strings, my efforts have offended your ears."

Don Alejandro chuckled. "You certainly have a way with words, mi hijo. I do know it takes practise and I promise to be more lenient the next time I hear you _compose_ again, now that I know the outcome is pleasing." He winked and joined into Soledad's good-natured laughter. Diego relaxed a bit and took his chance to get away.

"Father, it has been a long and eventful day for all of us and I, for my part, feel tired. I would like to retire to my room for the night. Con permiso?" At Alejandro's accepting nod, Diego walked over to Soledad, took her hand into his and planted a loving kiss on the back of her hand. "I will see you in the morning, querida. Buenas noches."

When Diego was finally in his room, Bernardo started to sign again even before his friend had asked him to repeat. Young de la Vega's eyes squinted slightly as a frown formed on his face.

"Hold your horses, Bernardo. You say that caballero was eating at the tavern and then went to the pharmacy?" Bernardo nodded. "Was he sick?" A shake of the head denied it. "Then what did he do there?" Bernardo gave a series of signs. "He bought several things? Oh, rare things? Ingredients... and returned to the tavern?" When Bernardo nodded, Diego mused.

"He must have a room there. You didn't follow him further?" The mozo rigorously shook his head no. "That was very wise if you. It could have raised his suspicion had he noticed you." Bernardo held up his hand. Then he signed quickly. "He _did_ notice you? Oh, when you were first there? He asked about you?" Bernardo nodded, then shook his head moved his hands to indicate another person.

"He asked about somebody else?" A nod. "Who?"

Bernardo looked left and right, but there was nobody with them in the room, nor were any approaching footsteps audible. Finally, he pointed at Diego.

"Me? He asked about me?" Diego sounded incredulous. The manservant nodded, serious, and Diego sat down on his bed.

"What did he want to know?"


	10. Chapter 10

Death Feud 10

A cheerful whistling accompanied Calisto Sola's steps as he leaped down the stairs that led from his room to the tavern. Last night had been successful for him as he managed to observe the garrison routines and fashion his devilish water to replenish the supplies he had. Upon seeing Sergeant Garcia when he was secretly watching the garrison, Calisto had decided to make it a bit stronger this time to ensure that a large man like the sergeant would stay unconscious for at least twenty minutes. Tonight he wanted to strike. Soon, there would be another message passed on to the governor.

There was one peculiarity he picked up on while observing the garrison, though. There seemed to be a group of dons standing guard alongside the soldiers. As Calisto had seen, they seemed to swap at certain intervals. And that could only mean one thing. The Los Angeles military was afraid of him.

An evil smile appeared on Calisto's face. They were right to be afraid of him. But to him it didn't matter if the sergeant recruited reinforcements. It didn't matter if he had to take out soldiers only or civilians as well. His silent weapon would render anyone unconscious, soldier or not. But Calisto immensely enjoyed the feeling of power that spread through his mind at the knowledge that he was feared.

He'd watched two changes of civilian guards, but the Señor de la Vega he had met seemed not to be involved. Maybe that cute waitress was right. The man didn't know how to fight. He had watched him going to the garrison after they had almost bumped into each other. Maybe one of his friends was playing soldier along with the other dons. But since he hadn't stayed to see him leave, it could have been any reason.

The counterfeit don flattered himself on his ability to read people and that Diego de la Vega certainly didn't ooze dangerous vibes. He would have nothing to fear from a rich, swordless caballero. That was as sure as the fact that the petite waitress had a thing for him, even though she certainly found him weird. Calisto's evil smile lingered as he looked around to see nobody besides himself in the tavern.

"Innkeeper," Calisto called as he sat down at his table in the corner. Hurriedly, the bald man shuffled over to him.

"Si, Señor Carvalho?"

"Bring me a large breakfast, por favor, and a strong, black coffee."

"Si, Señor, immediately."

"Rather make it a big cup," Calisto added.

Just as the innkeeper left the room, the door opened and Sergeant Garcia entered the tavern. He looked around for a friendly face who'd invite him to some breakfast or wine, but merely saw a stranger sitting in a corner. With a disappointed sigh, the acting commandante was about to turn around, when he hesitated. There was a stranger in town, and he didn't know about it.

As acting commandante, it was his duty to have all strangers report to him, especially with the recent events. Determined, the sergeant closed the distance between himself and the caballero.

"Buenos dias, Señor," Garcia called, friendly. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia, acting commandante of the Pueblo de Los Angeles." The stranger nodded, acknowledging the sergeant, and then looked past him as if to find out where his breakfast was. As there was no reply, Garcia ploughed on.

"It is my duty to find out all about the people who visit our pueblo, so kindly state your name and where you come from." When the stranger simply gazed at him, curious, the sergeant added, "Please?!" His intonation left it quite hard to discern whether this was a question or a mere form of politeness.

"Well, Sergeant," the man offered, "if it is your duty, who am I to deny you. My name is Calisto Carvalho and I come from San Pedro."

"Welcome to Los Angeles, Señor Carvalho," the sergeant greeted. "What business brings you to our pueblo?"

"No business, Commandante," Calisto stressed the title however slightly, "I'm merely travelling east to visit an old friend of mine, but I'm not a big traveller so I'm taking my time. I'm not used to long hours in the saddle like you soldiers are."

"Oh, you're right there, Señor Carvalho. A soldier's life is hard. Especially when one's pay doesn't arrive on time."

"Oh, you're expecting the payroll to be delivered?"

"We always expect it. The last one is only three weeks over due. It's still early. Usually there is about seven weeks delay."

"I see," Calisto said, an idea entering his mind. He could make use of the sergeant's presence and try and find out what the military view on his doings was. "But why don't you sit down, Commandante? Innkeeper? Bring another mug and a bottle of wine, please. Andale!"

"Gracias," Garcia beamed and quick as lightning took a seat opposite the new caballero with the generous heart. Little did he know that the man was pondering if he'd made the potion strong enough for this mountain of a man.

***ZzZ***

When Don Alejandro, along with his son, arrived at the pueblo around lunchtime, they were told that everything had been quiet. Diego decided to take a meal at the tavern.

"Are you going to join me, Father?" he inquired.

"In a moment, my son. I wish to discuss this night's shift with Sergeant Garcia. I will find you at the tavern," the hidalgo replied and slapped his son on the shoulder, dismissing him.

"Bueno," Diego smiled and left the garrison in the direction of the inn. He found a table in a quiet corner and waved to Maria to bring some wine. The young woman arrived a minute later, quietly putting the ordered wine and a glass on the table in front of the don.

"Gracias, Maria," Diego thanked her politely. "My father will be joining me shortly so we will require another glass as well as today's menu. I heard today you're serving Teo's famous chili con carne."

"Si, Don Diego. I will bring your order immediately." As Maria turned to fulfill her promise, Diego caught the hesitation in her movements.

"Maria," he called. When she turned to look at him, he continued. "Is everything alright? You seem so... tense."

Maria sighed and turned towards Diego again. The latter realized it was going to take a moment and gestured for Maria to take a seat. She gingerly sat on the edge of the offered chair and sighed, looking down at her hands in her lap, which she had folded.

"There is something you should know, Don Diego," she started, hesitantly. "Yesterday a new guest arrived, a travelling caballero from San Pedro. I think you've seen him, in a way. He said he almost collided with you."

"Si," Diego nodded, "I think I remember the gentleman. What about him?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this, Don Diego. But later, when he was having dinner, he saw your manservant, Bernardo, at the bar and asked about him, or rather, about you."

"About me?" Diego pretended to be astounded. "What could he possibly want to know about me?"

"You know, Don Diego, I have to admit the man creeped me out. I don't know why or how, but the longer I was talking to him, the creepier he became... to me, that is. He wanted to know your name and why you don't carry a sword. And then he asked about Zorro." Maria shuddered as she thought back to the feeling that man had evoked in her.

"What would he do with knowledge about me, or Zorro?" Diego pondered aloud.

"I don't know. I just thought you should know," Maria replied. "You don't know this man from somewhere perhaps?"

"No," Diego denied. "I don't think I've ever met him before yesterday. Muchas gracias for telling me, Maria."

With a tight smile, the barmaid rose and returned to the bar while Diego mulled over the acquired information and, mixing it with what he had learned from Bernardo, tried to make sense of it.

***ZzZ***

Two parties were making their way towards Los Angeles as fast as they could. The first party consisted of only one man. Raúl Fabregás was urging his horse to the quickest possible tempo. Only stopping for short times to rest the faithful horse and eat some, he decided to ride through the night as well so he could arrive at Los Angeles just after morning had broken.

He still did not know what exactly had triggered his urgency. All he knew is that he had an eerie feeling of being too late. Shaking off these haunting thoughts, the young don urged his stallion back into a gallop to make good time until the next mission, where he would allow his horse and himself a short rest.

The other party consisted of four uniformed men, equally travelling at the fastest possible tempo. They were nearer to their target and Capitán Toledano was positive they would reach the garrison shortly after nightfall. Hopefully, they would not arrive to a scene of bloodshed, as had occurred in San Diego and Santa Ana.

In the early afternoon, the capitán granted his men a short pause to drink and a brief rest for the horses, before reminding them what could await them if they were too late. Corporal Reyes and the other two lancers were tired, but, having witnessed the monster's deeds first hand, didn't much care for personal comfort. When the horses had quenched their thirst at a little stream they crossed, the small group picked up speed again, still heading east.

***ZzZ***

It was mid afternoon when Diego de la Vega returned to the hacienda, meeting up with his mozo and fiancée. After filling Soledad in on the happenings in town, he excused himself under the pretense of wanting to freshen up. A stealthy sign from his friend told Bernardo to meet Diego in the secret passageway.

"Ah, Bernardo, there you are," Diego greeted his friend. "I don't know how, but I have a strong feeling that tonight is the night. From what you and Maria have told me, I believe that strange caballero is our man." Bernardo's eyebrows knotted at Diego's words and the man shook his head.

"Maria confided in me the man gave her the creeps, and she was sorry she told him why Diego doesn't carry a weapon," Diego recounted, adding on the rest of his conversation in the tavern. "Me, too, I think this man is strange in more than one sense of the word. He doesn't look very dangerous, but if my intuition is correct, he certainly is. Zorro better be ready tonight."

Bernardo's forehead creased, indicating he was thinking. His hands worried the hair he had left and he paced back and forth in front of his master, who, despite the seriousness of the situation, couldn't keep an amused grin off his face. Suddenly the pacing stopped and Bernardo's face lit up with a smile, his index finger tipping his temple.

"You have an idea?" Diego asked, excitement creeping in his voice. The mozo nodded eagerly and started signing. His hand were moving about quickly and Diego had a hard time following him.

"Alright, my friend," he surmised once the flurry of fingers had ceased. "Let me see if I got you right. You want to return to town and keep an eye on our mysterious caballero in order to alarm the lancers and Zorro if needed?" Bernardo nodded. "It's too dangerous, my friend. The risk of getting caught is too great." Diego casually leaned against the wall, almost laughing at Bernardo's indignant expression.

"We know the last attacks always took place just after sundown, so Zorro will be there just before that time, keeping his eyes open. You, Bernardo, will be around, too. You will watch the stranger's room." At that, Bernardo jumped up, shaking his head, adding a few signs.

"How is that less dangerous than observing the man?" Bernardo's nod confirmed Diego's interpretation. "You can hide because all you will have to do is eavesdrop. No sneaking around, where you could be caught. There's a balcony at each room. You can hide on the adjacent room's balcony. The walls aren't the thickest, I'm sure you will be able to hear something. But, of course, that only becomes necessary if nothing happens tonight." Bernardo's expression showed clearly that he didn't like the idea too much, but he agreed.

"Now, with that settled, let's go to the sala to find my father - and Soledad," Diego smiled, much to Bernardo's delight.

***ZzZ***

As the sun was starting to set, a black clad horseman was racing his equally black steed towards the pueblo. Horse and rider seemed to be enjoying the rush, judging by the big smile on the masked man's face. When the pueblo appeared on the horizon, the pair slowed their pace and circled around. Soon, the ebony stallion was well hidden and the black shadow climbed across rooftops towards the garrison, finally laying flat on a neighboring building.

At the edge of the plaza, a figure briefly stepped out of the shadows of a tree, waving his arm, before disappearing again. The masked man smiled. His faithful helper was in place. Now, all he could do was wait.

He didn't have to wait long until, in the falling darkness, he saw a man emerging from the tavern, moving alongside its wall, trying hard to stay in the shadows. Every fiber of Zorro tensed as he watched the man making his way around the plaza towards the garrison gates. In his peripheral vision, he saw his friend disappearing into the backyard of the tavern, ready to take his position if needed.

Darkness was closing in fast now, and just as Zorro was about to change his position, in order to be able to intervene more quickly, the thundering beating of hooves crashed the silence. Zorro froze in place and kept observing. The mysterious figure in the shadows also froze. A moment later, four horses with riders, soldiers, as Zorro could make out, halted in front of the cuartel gates.

"Open the gates!" An authoritarian voice demanded. "This is Capitán Toledano from Santa Ana. I have Corporal Reyes with me."

A smile grew on the masked man's face, and he allowed himself to momentarily relax. Then, as the gates were opened to admit the soldiers, the fox kept his sharp eyes on the spot where he knew the assailant to be hidden. There was no movement in those shadows.

Only after the gates were secured again, Zorro could make out a vague figure, slowly leaving the hiding spot along the cuartel walls, openly walking across the plaza back to the tavern. Making up his mind, Zorro leapt into action, closing the distance to the inn to join his accomplice for the eavesdropping act.


	11. Chapter 11

Death Feud 11

Calisto Sola was fuming. What did that capitán have to show up for at that moment? Why did he have to be in the company of the corporal, a man that had seen him during his attack in Santa Ana? There was no way he could pull through with his plan for this night. He'd have to reschedule.

Briskly he walked across the plaza, but managed to control his anger enough not to slam the tavern door shut behind him. He also managed not to stomp up the stairs or to slam the door to his room. But that's where his self restraint ended. He smashed his fist on the cabinet next to the door and swore.

"Puta mierda!" He paced through the room, regretting having raised his voice. Kicking off his boots, he hoped to soften his pacing. His mind was working overtime. What could he do now? How would he pull it off? It didn't matter that he had four more people to overcome. That was the least of his problems. In a way, he was sort of happy. With Capitán Toledano there, he now had a real commandante to kill. He could spare the fat sergeant. A smile flickered across his enraged features. He might just do both of them in. But when?

The man began to calm down, stopping at the small table across the window, which was cracked open a bit. Emptying his ammunition belt, he sorted the spraying bottles onto the table, checking them over for leaks out of habit. Seeing that everything was in order, he allowed himself another smile. Calisto took a deep breath. Everything would work out. He'd just have to set up a new plan. As a thought entered his mind, the smile vanished.

"Malditas," he muttered under his breath. "I can't postpone it. The corporal will recognise me in the light of day." Shaking his head, Calisto began pacing again. That corporal had seen him close up, just before he had doused him with his devilish mist. There was no chance the man would not recognise him in the daylight. There was only one way he could accomplish his mission now. Making up his mind, Calisto nodded his head up and down, and, picking up a spray bottle, the smile found its way back on his face.

"Before dawn," he grinned and turned to get himself a drink of water from the pitcher next to the bed. He didn't see the black shadow disappearing from his balcony.

***ZzZ****

Zorro had seen and heard all he needed. As the man he'd been eavesdropping on turned, he stealthily slipped away, rejoining Bernardo on the adjacent balcony. He prepared for the upcoming scolding since he had slipped away to spy on the stranger before his loyal friend could sign his objections.

Now that he knew the plans of the man, he motioned to his friend to follow him, only stopping once he'd reached his other loyal friend, Tornado. After Bernardo caught up with him and furiously started signing, Zorro put a calming hand on the mozo's shoulder.

"Hold your horses, Bernardo. Yes, I took a risk going on his balcony. But he was so absorbed with his failed attempt he wouldn't even have noticed me if I'd been wearing white." Bernardo just waved his hand angrily, adding some more signs. "Why didn't I put an end to his plans right now, since we're now sure he's involved?" Bernardo nodded sharply. Zorro sighed. "Well, it's not that easy, my friend. I do think he's the sole responsible person, but I can't be sure he works alone. There would be the chance that his accomplice finishes the task while we relax."

Bernardo quizzically looked at his master, then he proceeded to shake his head. Zorro followed his signs closely, and then nodded. "I see. You mean I could have made him talk, this way we would know if others were involved or not." Bernardo nodded again, pointing at Zorro's sword, imitating the weapon pointed at an imaginary foe. Zorro smiled. "You're right, I'm sure Zorro would have beaten him with the blade, but he just had to use his secret weapon."

Bernardo frowned and signed his question. "Well, again I can't be sure, but that man had several bottles with him that certainly weren't empty. You yourself told me that all soldiers mysteriously have been put to sleep. Reyes' message to Garcia confirmed the assailant had sort of a spraying device. I'm sure it's those bottles I saw. And I'm equally sure he wouldn't have hesitated to use it on me, had I tried to get close to apprehend him. It is too risky, Bernardo. I have no choice but to wait him out."

While Zorro had been pointing out his reasons, Bernardo's face began to show his worry more and more. Now that he understood Zorro's actions, his anger thoroughly dissimilated, changing into great concern. Looking up he saw his friend's attention on him and signed.

"What we'll do now, Bernardo, is wait until dawn." A smile crossed Zorro's face at the surprise on Bernardo's features. "This man will strike again at dawn. Yes, he said as much. But even then, I'm afraid Zorro's game will be one of waiting at first. I have to see how exactly his spray works to formulate a plan." Bernardo's hands excitedly formed a few signs. "No, my friend. I will need you to cover for Diego. My beloved father has decided that Diego must join him on the first vigilante shift after dawn. You will have to let him know that I've been reading past my bedtime again."

Sighing, Bernardo signed his consent, but it was clear the mute didn't like it. "I know, mi amigo, I don't like it either. I promise not to take any risks unless it's utterly unavoidable. I won't let that maniac nail Garcia or Toledano to the garrison gate, nor anyone else for the matter. This crusade will end here."

***ZzZ***

Capitán Toledano was pleased to see his letter to Diego de la Vega had been successful; the dons were involved in securing the garrison. After a thorough debriefing of Garcia and Don Alfredo, he had retired to rest, along with Reyes and the two lancers that had accompanied them. Guards would be standing as assigned by the sergeant. After dawn, new plans would be decided upon.

Despite the long and hard ride to Los Angeles, Toledano found sleep wasn't coming easy. His thoughts were revolving around the madman and his actions, as well as around defensive strategies and... Zorro. What was the masked avenger up to? Did he have a plan? Would they, together, be able to defeat and stop these awful attacks? The military, the civilian army of dons, and Zorro? Surely, this combination should be able to overcome one assassin. Granted, Toledano couldn't be sure it was just one man, but his gut feeling told him the man was alone.

***ZzZ***

At the crack of dawn, Bernardo had the unpleasant task of informing Don Alejandro and Soledad that Diego was still sleeping like a log and couldn't be woken. The manservant had a hard time keeping Don Alejandro from rushing into his son's room, intending to drag him out of his bed by his ears, if necessary. Much to Bernardo's relief, Soledad came to the rescue.

"Don Alejandro, I'm sure Diego will make up for his shortcomings by helping the following shift on guard duty. Dragging him now, overtired, wouldn't do either of you any good. He wouldn't be any help and you'd just misdirect your attention."

Don Alejandro stared at his almost daughter-in-law, processing her words. Composing himself, he smiled. "You're right, my dear. And misdirecting attention at this time would be most ill advised. I would just like to know where I've gone wrong with the boy." Shaking his head, Don Alejandro went to the table to sit down for breakfast.

Soledad followed suit, but before sitting down she addressed the don again. "I'm sure you did everything just right. Diego is a wonderful person, you should be proud of him. I know he will make his sleeping in up to you, one way or another." With that, she took her seat, aware that Diego's father was watching her intently.

"You're right again, Soledad. I am proud of him, in my own way. After breakfast I will escort you to your hacienda before heading to the garrison."

"There's no need, Don Alejandro. I will ride part way with you, but I can make the last bit home by myself."

"Very well then," the grey haired man nodded and smiled.

***ZzZ***

Zorro had been dozing from time to time in his hiding spot on top of a roof across from the tavern, so he had a good view into the stranger's room. Each time he had nodded off, he'd startled awake, determined not to doze off again. This time, he'd seen movement coming from the room he was observing. On the horizon, the first signs of the impending sunrise started to show and right on time, the stranger stirred.

Fully awake with adrenaline, Zorro slipped off the roof and stealthily made it to his hiding spot alongside the garrison wall. He didn't have to wait long to see a shadow slipping from the tavern, creeping his way along the walls over to the cuartel. Zorro's eyes were used to seeing in the dark, but even he had a tough time following the shadow.

When he saw the man climbing up over the wall at the east side of the cuartel, Zorro quickly moved himself, taking a higher position so he wouldn't lose eye contact. Now the shadow was looming right above a lancer standing guard. As Zorro started to move in closer, the man dropped from the wall right in front of the lancer, who immediately sprang alert, only to fall silently to the ground as the shadow held something invisible to Zorro at the soldier's face. But for the body hitting the ground, no noise had been audible.

At this hour, Zorro knew there were five dons and five lancers on guard. He could see another lancer's belt reflecting the dim light of the lantern that was hanging at the office door, illuminating the yard rather badly. Struggling to remain soundless, Zorro rushed after the shadow. When he came past the fallen lancer, he stooped down, making sure the sentry was alive. Then he hurriedly crept after the man responsible, just in time to see another lancer sliding to the ground.

Zorro decided the time to wait had past. He was ready to take action. Sprinting to the commandante's office, he drew his sword and used the iron pin to ring the triangle to alert everyone in the cuartel. Naturally, it also drew the attention of the crusader. The dons and lancers, although already awake, still had a hard time seeing in the twilight and Don Alfredo and Don José, who had been closest to the attacker's position, crumpled unconscious before Zorro could shout his warning.

"Señor!" The masked bandit called, trying to direct the man's attention solely to himself. "You have no chance of escape. Every soldier will be rushing you in a moment."

"Damn you, Zorro," the man muttered, continuing to aim his arm at anyone approaching him. Zorro couldn't make out the man's facial features as he turned to him, for all but his eyes were covered with a bandana. The sound of rushing feet was heard as the lancers, who had been sleeping, rushed the yard, led by the sergeant.

"Watch out, Sergeant!" Zorro called. But Garcia was on a roll and not quick enough to react and in no time, a misty cloud surrounded him as well as a few lancers who were on his heels, and they all collapsed to the ground. Stunned for a moment, Zorro moved towards his soldier friend, changing his direction when he saw that the attacker had made use of his distraction and unbolted the garrison gates, pushing them wide open.

Jumping over the banister, Zorro rushed to keep the man from escaping. The other dons and soldiers kept a respectful distance to the madman, nobody wanting to be the next to fall senseless to the ground. Capitán Toledano moved to the front, throwing a quick glance in Zorro's direction, a smile tugging on his lips.

Zorro, having caught that smile, nodded to the capitán in a silent understanding. Surprising to both men, who were cutting off the escape route, their target changed direction, running to the stables and, grabbing the next best horse, he swung on bareback and kicked the animal's sides as hard as he could. The beast sprang to live, jumping at the capitán, and the rider, for good measure, deployed his spraying mechanism one more time, sent the capitán falling to the ground like a stone.

Shaking off his momentary stupor, Zorro reacted as quickly as possible and whistled for Tornado. Seconds later, the black stallion thundered past, Zorro jumping on in full flight, in pursuit of the escaped assailant.

The rising sunlight bathed the garrison in a golden light, illuminating the prone bodies of Capitán Toledano, Sergeant Garcia and the other fallen men. The ones still standing up looked at Corporal Reyes and Don Nacho, awaiting their orders.

***ZzZ***

Tornado flew after the escapee, chasing the man across the plains. Having made a lucky choice in the horse, Calisto Sola was able to keep a distance to his pursuer, although Zorro did make up ground steadily. Not knowing the area, all Sola could do was choose a random direction. He tried to avoid buildings and changed course however slightly when a rancho appeared in front of him.

Zorro noticed the man was headed towards the mission ruins, a smile forming on his face. The ground there was rough, but Tornado was sure footed, a quality that the military horses lacked. He was sure he would catch up to the man there.

***ZzZ***

Soledad Fabregás said goodbye to Don Alejandro as they separated for the last few miles to her hacienda. Spurring her mare to a gallop, she enjoyed the rising sun she was riding towards, illuminating her hacienda from behind. A few yards shy of the gate, she pulled her mare to a stop and was about to dismount when she noticed a swift movement in her peripheral vision.

Turning her head, she saw a rider chasing across the plains, seemingly in a great hurry. She watched the man, not knowing what to make of it, when a second horseman entered her line of vision. It only took Soledad a split second to recognise this man.

"Zorro," she breathed, her heart rate speeding up. Zorro was pursuing the first rider, and Soledad immediately knew he was the man responsible for the attacks on the cuartels. Making up her mind, Soledad dug her heels into her silver-greyish mare's side and galloped after them.

***ZzZ***

As Soledad raced after the pair, she didn't see another rider appearing at the horizon, though from the opposite side. Raúl Fabregás had been riding all night and was happy to finally have his hacienda in sight. Arriving at the gate, he dismounted and entered the patio. Seeing nobody, he walked across and entered the sala, where he found their maid, Jolita.

"Don Raúl, what a pleasant surprise," the maid greeted him, curtseying. "If you're looking for your sister, however, I must inform you she isn't here."

"She's not?" Raúl frowned. "Where is she?"

"Oh, Don Alejandro and Don Diego insisted she spend the nights there because of that lunatic who attacks the garrisons. She usually returns after breakfast, but today you just missed her," Jolita explained.

"Missed her? She's gone out again? So early?" Raúl was confused.

"Well, not exactly again. I saw her from the balustrade outside the gate. She looked like she was going to dismount but she changed her mind and rode off again."

"When was that?" Raúl inquired, his gut feeling telling him nothing good.

"Only a few minutes before you arrived. She rode towards the old mission, if you wish to follow her."

"Gracias, Jolita. I'll do just that."

***ZzZ***

Zorro noticed as the ruins came in sight, that the man he followed deliberately steered his horse that way. Still, about 150 feet ahead, he saw the man dismount and start to climb the ruined walls of the former mission church steeple. How the man figured that would help him escape was beyond Zorro.

Tornado pulled up next to the exhausted steed of the fugitive and Zorro slipped off, quickly climbing after the man. Having scaled these walls often in his youth, the masked man made it up a lot faster than Calisto Sola. About eight feet off the ground, he had almost caught up with him.

Sola noticed he was at a disadvantage if he kept climbing and stopped, turning around to face Zorro. His hand went to his belt and he fumbled to free another bottle of his spray. Zorro, having noticed the move, stopped as well, drawing his sword.

"Why don't you surrender, Señor? There is no escape." Zorro called firmly.

"I will never surrender," Calisto spat back, continuing to fumble with his belt. Zorro realized that as soon as the man managed to free his bottle, the odds would change dramatically into his opponent's favor. Trying to close the distance to prevent Sola from untangling his belt, he climbed quickly towards the man.

In a desperate move to get hold of his unbeatable weapon, Calisto tugged roughly at the bottle. He was sweating and panting and the bandana around his mouth had slid down when he'd started his climb. Zorro was now close enough to grab his boot, when finally the bottle came loose. In his frenzy, however, he'd tugged so hard that the whole top came off and the contents of the bottle splashed out.

Calisto's moment of glee, when Zorro started to tumble, was short lived, as the next breath he took made him a victim of his own device, and his world turned black.


	12. Chapter 12

Death Feud 12

Soledad had left her mare at a ruined wall, making her way through the rubble and dirt closer to the one almighty church steeple, trying to stay hidden from the two men climbing it. Her eyes stayed on the still climbing men when she ducked behind another piece of a wall, but the climbers were too focused on their task at hand to notice her anyways.

"Why don't you surrender, Señor," Zorro called. "There's no escape."

But the stranger just climbed another step and shouted back. "I'll never surrender!"

Soledad could make out that the stranger was fumbling with something on his belt while Zorro inched closer, his sword drawn. The bandit's movements became more frantic and just as Zorro had come close enough to touch the man's leg, the device came free. Soledad couldn't see exactly what happened, but she froze in horror when, out of the blue, Zorro started to fall.

She gasped, watching the inert body tumble down, bouncing off a half rotten wooden beam before hitting the grassy ground with a thump. She stared at the black form, lying half on his left side, half on his stomach. As she straightened to rush over to him, another thump caught her attention. Looking up, she saw the stranger lying on his back a few yards from Zorro, his neck bent in an unnatural angle. Soledad was certain there was nothing to be done for him anymore.

Closing the distance to Zorro, she noticed a steady movement of his ribs, indicating he was breathing. Letting out the air she didn't know she had held, she grabbed him by the right shoulder and pulled him gently onto his back. A dark discoloration of his shirt made her fear for a wound, but touching the wet spot, her fingers came off colorless. _No_ _blood_, she smiled.

Looking up from where he had fallen, she wondered what all could have happened. Whatever it was that the other man had in the container, it didn't seem to have an effect on her. _Maybe it had to be inhaled directly to work, _she mused. Softly, she ran her hands over Zorro's limbs to search for any obvious breaks. She stopped at his left shoulder and frowned.

Something didn't feel quite right there, but it didn't feel like a broken bone. More like a dislocation. To know for sure she'd have to remove the fabric. As she started undoing the buttons, she heard a horse approaching. Turning around she was ready to draw her sword, but instead she smiled.

"Raúl," she called. "What are you doing here? When did you get back?"

"Just now," he replied, staring at the masked bandit, who appeared to be unconscious, while dismounting. "What happened here?" He asked, glancing at the obviously dead man a few feet away. "Why are you here alone? Where's Diego?"

"Long story, my brother. You just need to know the essentials for now. That man," she nodded towards the body, "I believe is the one who attacked the garrisons in San Diego and Santa Ana, in case you have heard of it." Raúl nodded.

"That's why I rode up ahead alone. We heard of it in San Diego and I just had a bad feeling. Looks like I was right."

Soledad graced her brother with a tight smile. "I need your help now, Raúl," she explained, continuing to unbutton Zorro's shirt. "He fell from the top of the steeple and I'm afraid he dislocated his shoulder. I need to take the shirt off to see if I'm right and to set it."

His medical training from the military kicked in and Raúl went to business without further question. He lifted to unconscious man's torso so Soledad could slide the shirt underneath after getting Zorro's right arm out of the sleeve. Gently lowering the man down again, Raúl stared at his left shoulder. There was no doubt the joint needed relocating.

"Soledad, I'm stronger than you. Let's switch positions so I can pull the arm to set the joint."

Without an argument, his sister complied, cradling the masked bandit's head on her lap to give Raúl leverage. Her gaze fell on the left side of his face and she noticed a thin trickle of blood seeping out from under the mask.

Meanwhile, Raúl had positioned his left foot as a lever in Zorro's armpit, grabbing his left hand and forearm firmly in his hands. "Ready?" he asked Soledad, who merely nodded. Raúl counted to three and then gave an almighty pull on the unconscious man's arm. He didn't have to check if his effort had been a success, as he had felt the bone slide back into the socket. The complete inertness of the man had made the task somewhat easier.

Kneeling down next to the bandit he had grown fond of, Raúl checked the torso for further injuries. A lengthened bruise was forming across the ribcage. "He hit that beam as he fell," Soledad, who had followed his gaze, explained, pointing up to the now broken piece of wood dangling from the ruins. Raúl nodded without looking up. Then he froze.

On the edge of the ribcage, just below the bruise, he noticed a scar that seemed to be very familiar. It couldn't be. A quick glance to his sister confirmed his suspicion. "Diego," Raúl whispered, his hand reaching up to the mask. Soledad stopped his hand, shaking her head.

"No, Raúl, not here."

"You've known it all along, haven't you?" Raúl asked softly. "That's why it never seemed to bother you when there was talk about his change."

"I haven't known all along, but I figured it out when Zorro rescued me from those bandits along with you." Soledad grinned. Raúl nodded and studied the motionless figure. Apparently, his friend had had his share of fighting. Apart from the scar along the ribs, there was a long, snake shaped one right on the shoulder he'd just set. "What happened here, Soledad? Why is he so out of it?"

"I'm not sure. I saw him pursuing that man and decided to follow them myself. When I got here, both were already busy climbing up the steeple. That man pulled a flask or something out of his belt and Diego just went limp and fell. Then the other man fell as well but he wasn't lucky enough to survive." Raúl shook his head, confirming her assumption.

"The way his head is dangling he broke his neck." A noise made the siblings look up into the direction of the pueblo. A horse had whinnied and on the horizon, they could make out a small posse of soldiers.

"We have to get him out of here, Raúl," Soledad whispered. "He's in no shape to ride." Quickly, Raúl got to his feet and fetched his horse.

"Help me hoist him up. I will get him out of here. You distract the lancers." With some effort, they loaded Diego onto the horse and Raúl mounted right behind him, leaving in the opposite direction. A moment later, he noticed Zorro's black horse following him.

Soledad stayed where she was, because the soldiers had to be alerted to the dead man. Standing, so she would easily be seen, she waited until the soldiers were closer. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes fell on Zorro's cape, shirt and hat. She hastily picked the items up and shoved them behind some brush growing in front of the ruin's walls.

***ZzZ***

Capitán Toledano was sitting up on the ground, feeling somewhat disconnected. What had happened? Slowly his memory returned to him and, grabbing a soldier's helping hand, he got to his feet. Most of the victims had recovered by now; even Sergeant Garcia was sitting with his head in his hands.

Just in the moment that Toledano regained his footing, Don Alejandro de la Vega rode through the gates. Taking in the picture that presented itself, the hidalgo immediately knew the attack had taken place, seemingly without any casualties, luckily.

The capitán ordered him, Don Nacho, Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes in his office to discuss the next steps. "Zorro was pursuing him," Reyes stated, adding in which direction they had left.

"Let's form a posse to follow them. We can't let Zorro deal with the man alone, nor can we simply wait for Zorro to drop the man in our lap," Don Alejandro suggested. Toledano glanced at him and nodded.

"I'm all for it. Garcia, gather four men and have them saddle up. Corporal Reyes, you stay here and in charge until our return. Don Alejandro, Don Nacho, you're welcome to accompany us."

"Si, Capitán. You can count on us," Don Alejandro confirmed with Don Nacho nodding his agreement.

Within five minutes, the posse was heading towards the mission ruins, keeping their eyes open not to miss any sign of Zorro or the fugitive assassin. The mission ruins appeared at the horizon and Sergeant Garcia thought he could make out somebody standing there, or was it two?

"Mi capitán," he called, pointing in the direction he'd seen movement. Toledano and the dons trained their eyes where the sergeant pointed and coaxed their horses into a gallop. A figure could be seen riding away but it was too far off to make out who it was. More importantly, another figure seemed to be awaiting them.

Arriving at the sight, Don Alejandro noticed he knew the woman, who was waiting. "Soledad?" He questioned. "What are you doing here, alone?"

"Don Alejandro," she replied, walking towards him while the dons and the lancers dismounted. Toledano's eyes caught the still figure lying on the ground and he walked over towards it. "I was almost home when I saw Zorro pursuing this man," she told Diego's father. "When I arrived here, this man fell off that steeple. Zorro must have chased him up there. He left when he saw you coming."

Soledad turned around when she heard the capitán approaching. "May I ask who you are, Señorita?"

"This is Soledad Fabregás, Diego's betrothed," Don Alejandro introduced her. Arturo Toledano raised an eyebrow in surprise, but caught himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted. "Diego is a good man, it's great to see he found someone as lovely as you are." Soledad could feel herself blushing.

"Capitán," Don Nacho addressed Toledano, after having checked out the body of their attacker himself. "That man can't just be left here. What do you intend to do with him?" Toledano turned towards Señor Torres.

"Don Nacho, I will have him brought in for identification. There is enough evidence here to confirm he is the man that attacked the Los Angeles cuartel. All of us here can identify him as well, by his clothes. We do need Corporal Reyes, however, to confirm it is the same man who attacked the cuartel in Santa Ana as well." Turning to Sergeant Garcia, he instructed the soldier to fashion a stretcher to transport the man to the garrison.

Once the task was completed, Toledano sent his lancers back to the garrison with the body. Then he addressed the two dons. "Señores, if I could ask you to ride up ahead to alert the alcalde of the events? I will need his assistance in handling the case. I will escort the señorita home."

"Consider it done, Capitán," Don Alejandro smiled and mounted his horse. When the two dons had left, Toledano trained his attention back to Soledad.

"Señorita Fabregás, I would like to now hear the true story of what happened. Where is Zorro?"

Soledad froze, not knowing how to handle the capitán. He looked at her, a friendly smile on his face, nodding towards the brush where he'd seen the black cape hidden. "I need to know what happened. People might think this man's death is Zorro's fault."

"Even if it were, considering what he has done, the people would probably cheer for Zorro," Soledad retorted a bit heftier than intended. Toledano chuckled.

"You're probably right, there. But it would be good for the records to learn what truly occurred."

Soledad sighed. She didn't know why, but somehow she trusted this soldier. If he had noticed Zorro's belongings, he'd have mentioned it while someone else was still around if he meant harm. At least that's what Soledad liked to tell herself.

"I don't know everything. As I said, I saw them heading here and followed." Soledad told Toledano what she had seen, how Zorro fell before the other man. She didn't, however, mention the state Zorro was in and that her brother helped him escape.

Toledano thoughtfully looked up the steeple. "With a fall like this he likely hurt himself. How bad was he when he left? He wouldn't just have left part of his disguise here if he were unharmed." Seeing that his reasoning didn't persuade the señorita to share further information, he sighed.

"How long have you known Diego by now?" He asked, hoping to catch Soledad off guard.

"I knew him as a young boy, we grew up together before my family returned to Spain," she disclosed. "I hadn't seen him for years until a few months ago." Then she frowned. "But why do you ask about my fiancé, Capitán? You wanted to know what happened to Zorro."

Toledano grinned. "Si, Señorita. I will be honest with you. I believe you know who's truly behind the mask. I once trusted Diego with the safety of my wife, building on that belief. He didn't disappoint me, despite my wife's best efforts to get rid of him. My only reason for this question is built on worry about his welfare, my dear. I have no intention of doing anything else." They stared in each other's eyes for some long seconds. "So I will ask you again, was Zorro fine when he left here?"

Looking down, Soledad replied in a whisper. "No. He was unconscious. My brother is taking care of him." Toledano stayed quiet. Then, taking a deep breath, he slowly shook his head.

"Is Diego aware you know about Zorro?" he inquired. Soledad denied by shaking her head. "I will leave now. Do what needs to be done, but don't hesitate to call on me if you need help." With that, Capitán Toledano mounted his stallion again and, saluting, he galloped away.

Gathering Zorro's outfit, Soledad stuffed it in her saddlebags and mounted, heading in the direction Raúl had left with Diego.

***ZzZ***

When he was out of sight, Raúl had found a secluded spot and gently lowered Zorro down to the ground after dismounting. A glance over his shoulder told him Zorro's horse was watching his every move.

"Don't worry, oh black one. I won't harm our friend," he said softly, taking off his chaqueta to cover Zorro's naked torso. Without taking Zorro's mask off, Raúl pried his eyelids open, finding dilated pupils staring into nothing. If it weren't for the shallow breathing and the steady throb of the carotid artery in Zorro's neck, one could think he was dead.

When Raúl tried his approved method of waking people up, with a nice pinch to the fleshy part of the earlobe, which this time didn't have the desired effect, he noticed the blood that was seeping out from under the mask. Raúl inspected the upper edge of the mask and found the source of the bleeding to be hidden underneath Zorro's thick, black hair.

With a kerchief, he dabbed the spot, finding that the wound was closing already. It was rather small and round, probably caused by a small rock Zorro might have landed on. It wouldn't need stitching, Raúl determined.

A soft snort from Tornado led his attention on the path he had followed. Sure enough, his sister was riding up the trail, looking around to find out where he had taken cover. Raúl stepped out from the brush, allowing his sister to find and join them.


	13. Chapter 13

Death Feud 13

"How is he?" Soledad asked when she joined her brother in the secluded spot behind the brush. Raúl shrugged.

"No change, yet. He seems to be just sleeping, but I couldn't wake him."

Soledad knelt down next to Zorro, watching her brother's chaqueta across his torso rise and fall. It was a reassuring sight. Stretching out her right hand, she softly touched his cheek, feeling the stubble scratching under her fingers. She grinned. Zorro would need a shave.

She withdrew her hand and looked at her brother. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Raúl didn't reply; he simply stared at his sister's hand, which was sporting a ring he hadn't seen before. Not just any ring, it looked quite exquisite without being gaudy. It wasn't so much the fact that she wore a new ring, but where she had put it that left him flabbergasted.

"Raúl?"

He raised his gaze to meet his sister's. "Si?" he rasped, glancing down at her hand again. Soledad followed his eyes and smiled.

"There's something I have to tell you, Raúl." Her brother nodded, looking at her again.

"Who?" It was the only word he managed to form. Soledad looked at Zorro again, smiling broadly.

"Who do you think?"

Raúl shook off his stupor and grinned along with his sister. He hadn't thought there would be anyone else whose ring she would have accepted, but he had to hear her confirm it. "Which one of him?" Raúl jested.

"Diego, of course. He doesn't know I found him out."

"You mean he didn't tell you once he asked to marry you?" Raúl sounded incredulous.

"No," Soledad confirmed. "I don't think he ever told anyone. And yet I believe those around him are starting to figure it out." She proceeded to tell her brother about the talk she had with the capitán. "And I think his father also suspects. Although I am not sure about that."

Raúl let the information sink in. After a quiet minute or two, he crouched down next to his sister, scrutinizing his unconscious friend. "You know, I ought to tan his hide for misleading me," he growled good-naturedly.

"You know Diego, do you think that would put him off pulling a stunt like that on you again?" Soledad couldn't contain her glee at bursting her brother's bubble.

"I guess not," Raúl admitted, chuckling. "But now we have to find a way to resolve this situation here. How do we wake him up?"

A soft groan answered Raúl's question. Immediately the siblings looked at their masked friend, who was beginning to stir, groaning painfully when he tried to roll onto his bad side.

"Easy, my friend," Raúl cooed. "Don't try that. It ought to hurt. Can you open your eyes?"

Zorro lay still, concentrating on breathing to will the pain in his shoulder and ribs away. Slowly, he cracked open his eyes to find himself looking in the concerned faces of his friends.

"S'ledad," he breathed, having difficulties to form the word. "Hurts... wha' happ'ned?"

"You had a big fall and dislocated your shoulder. Raúl set it," Soledad explained. "I think you hurt your ribs and head in the process as well."

"I can... feel it," Zorro rasped. "Where... did I fall?"

"At the ruined mission," she stated. Zorro shifted and groaned again, grimacing as pain radiated from his shoulder through his body.

"Quit moving around, Diego," Raúl reprimanded the prone man. "Soledad, I think we have to immobilize that shoulder for the time being."

Soledad got up and quickly fetched Zorro's shirt and cape. "We should be able to do it with this," she explained. Raúl took the items from her, nodding. Then he pulled his chaqueta off Zorro, holding the right sleeve of the masked bandit's shirt for Zorro to slip in. But he didn't move.

"What is it, Diego?" Raúl asked slightly exasperated. "Put your arm in."

"Diego wasn't at the ruins," Zorro pointed out, his right hand briefly touching his mask. "You know." The siblings exchanged a glance.

"Don't fret, querido. I've known that for a good while already. But my brother here had the same expression on his face earlier when he realized you and Zorro are the same." Soledad's eyes twinkled mischievously as she noticed her brother blush.

"How?" Zorro asked, addressing nobody in particular, looking from one sibling to the other.

"Long story," Soledad replied. "I will tell you later. Raúl, I think, recognized this," she ran her fingertips along the scar on Zorro's torso, which evoked a shiver from the masked man, "when he set your shoulder earlier on."

Closing his eyes, Zorro pouted slightly. "That is the reason Zorro usually wears a shirt," he quipped.

"Then let's get it back on," Raúl said assertively.

***ZzZ***

When Capitán Toledano arrived at the garrison, Sergeant Garcia was already waiting in his office with the alcalde and Alejandro de la Vega. Corporal Reyes arrived shortly thereafter and the group went to the cell where the body had been put for the time being. The doctor had just finished the examination, as protocol prescribed, and confirmed the death.

"Well, Corporal, is this man the same who attacked my garrison in Santa Ana and killed Sergeant Maldonado?" Toledano asked.

Reyes took a closer look and nodded. "Si, mi Capitán. It is him."

Toledano thanked him. "With this settled, Señor Alcalde, I would like to wrap up the formalities and the official report, with your help. Tomorrow morning we'll bury the body."

"Si, Capitán Toledano," the alcalde agreed.

"Don Alejandro," Toledano called, "if you are headed home, could I ask you to inform Señorita Fabregás that I will need her to read and sign the report later, as she is a witness."

"I will do that," Don Alejandro assured him. "Maybe I will tell my son what happened, if he decided to get up by the time I arrive at the hacienda."

Don Alejandro waved and rode off, leaving Toledano watching after him, slightly shaking his head. The old don would be in for a surprise sooner or later.

***ZzZ***

Bernardo was waiting in Tornado's cave. To make time pass faster, he had seen that Tornado's supply of hay and water was refilled, and that some apples were at hand. Tornado's spare bridle was all polished and sparkling impressively.

Soft hoof beats at the cave's entrance alerted the mute to his master's return. Bernardo looked up and saw his friends pass through the vines. Something looked different. Instead of Zorro's cape flowing over Tornado's back, it seemed to be missing altogether.

Walking towards the pair, Bernardo realized the cape wasn't missing, but tightly tied around Zorro's torso and left arm, leaving just the right arm free to handle the horse. Confused, Bernardo looked up to his friend and noticed a small trace of blood on his left cheek, right below the mask.

"Hold Tornado so I can get down," Zorro asked Bernardo, who complied. "Gracias, mi amigo." Zorro laid his right hand on Bernardo's shoulder. "Don't ask, it's a long story. Just see that Tornado is taken care of and then help me untangle myself, por favor." The mozo watched his friend leaning against the cave wall and sliding down in a sitting position, sucking in his breath as if in pain.

Quickly, Bernardo complied with Zorro's request. Then he returned to the masked man and looked sternly at him. Zorro mustered a smile. "I will tell you everything, but help me clean up and change. I'm afraid Diego will be in demand soon."

In no time, Bernardo had removed the mask, bandana and hat, untying the cape from around Diego's arm and chest. When he helped him take off the shirt, Diego grimaced and winced in pain. The manservant's eyes widened in shock, when he saw the massive bruise running across his ribcage. Another one was forming on his left shoulder. Bernardo pointed at Diego and held his hands up.

"To put it in a nutshell, I pursued the assailant to the ruined mission, we climbed the steeple and we both must have fallen off. Soledad told me the stranger broke his neck." In short sentences, Diego relayed the events to his friend as well as he could. "Remind me to thank Raúl for setting my shoulder."

Bernardo had listened without interrupting his friend. Now he started to sign. "Si, Soledad was there. She saw and followed us... Raúl? I don't know when he returned, but he was there, too. And si, they know it was me. I don't know how Soledad found out; she claims she's known about it for a while already. Raúl was tipped off by this," Diego indicated the old scar. "He was there when I got it, and he recognized it, when he was busy with my shoulder."

Bernardo shook his head, letting all the new information settle. "It's a whole new situation, my friend. We will see what comes of it. Let's hope our friends are the only ones to have figured out the secret of Zorro. Now I need to wash, shave and get dressed before my father tears down the hacienda trying to find me. He must be dying to tell me the news." With a wink and a twinkle in his eyes, Diego made his way up the stairs to his room, leaving Bernardo to stare at his retreating back.

***ZzZ***

When Don Alejandro arrived at his hacienda around lunchtime, he was greeted by the sight of his son sitting on the patio, sipping on a glass of wine, while his mozo Bernardo was worrying his hair about the next move of his on the chessboard.

"Father, welcome back," Diego called, getting up to meet the old man. Then he pulled out his watch from the pocket of his vest and frowned. "It's hardly time to change guards, yet. Why is it that you are here? Or am I mistaken about you saying something about taking the morning shift?"

Don Alejandro stared at his son, not knowing what to say. His offspring's nonchalance often made him wonder if his suspicions about him were correct, or nothing but an old fool's dream after all.

"Buenos dias, my son. It's good to see you up and about after your late night reading session. Bernardo told me he couldn't wake you this morning." Now what would he say to that?

"What can I say, Father? The book was very captivating." Diego tried to sound relaxed, but he realized Don Alejandro was on a collision course, again.

"Captivating, ha. So captivating it made you forget and disregard my request that you join me in today's guard shift, which, as I might add, was created in response to the letter _you_ received from Capitán Toledano for the protection of our pueblo. I fail to see how a book can be more important, more _captivating_, than that." Alejandro was on a rant and Diego knew he had to get away, before he would, due to fatigue and pain, say something he would later regret.

"Father...," he started, but the old man interrupted him.

"No, Diego. Save your words. I really needed you today. As it is, there are no more shifts as the assassin has been stopped. Zorro did all our work for us, as usual. The pueblo and all other pueblos are now safe from this fiend. I rode with the capitán, as did Don Nacho. Where were you?"

With that, Alejandro brushed past his son and disappeared in the sala. Diego was left speechless in his wake. Bernardo silently approached his friend and put his hand reassuringly on his arm. Having Diego's attention on him, Bernardo signed a question.

"I can't, Bernardo," came the soft reply. "I can't tell my father I'm Zorro. I don't want him to worry for me every time Zorro rides and I can't risk him slipping up and calling me by my name while in the costume, or overreact if something happens to me. It's bad enough Raúl and Soledad now know."

***ZzZ***

Soledad was pacing the patio of her own hacienda. Don Alejandro had stopped by to let her know she was needed later in the pueblo. Raúl had offered to accompany her, which she was grateful for.

Since they had arrived home after sending Zorro all patched up on his way, she had not been able to shake the thought what would have happened if it had been Diego, who broke his neck. He had been so lucky. Banning the thoughts from her mind, she looked up to see her brother watching her.

"I'm alright, I'm just thinking," she said, trying to smooth the worry line on Raúl's forehead.

"I know," he replied. "You're worried about Diego." Raúl walked towards his sister and hugged her. "To tell the truth, so am I. After all that I learned today, I'm also beginning to understand why he keeps it a secret, why he put up and maintained this charade of not knowing how to fence. If his father knew, he'd be beside himself with worry."

"I really think Don Alejandro at least suspects," Soledad murmured, freeing herself off her brother's arms.

"If he suspects, why is he so harsh towards him?" Raúl inquired.

"Because he isn't sure. Because he realizes the need to keep up the facade. Because he fears Diego might not be Zorro and instead a popinjay for real. I don't know, take your pick." Soledad sighed. "It's a very tricky situation for everyone involved. Even for Bernardo."

"Bernardo? How so?"

"Sometimes you are as dense as a mule, my brother. Bernardo knows Diego's secret. Remember, Don Alejandro told us that it was him who sutured Diego's wound after the attack here. I bet it was him who helped Zorro dress to ride and rescue me. I noticed the bandage underneath the mask that day, that's how I knew Diego was Zorro for sure."

Raúl said nothing, mulling things over. Then he looked up sharply. "Let's check up on our friend. Don Alejandro didn't look too happy when he left here earlier on. I wonder, he probably tore poor Diego a piece of his mind."

Soledad smiled. "I'm surprised at you, Raúl. You yourself wanted to tear Diego a piece of your mind about his _change_ one time or another. But by all means, let's ride."


	14. Chapter 14

Death Feud 14

Diego de la Vega was still sitting on the patio with his friend Bernardo, but his mind wasn't on the game of chess they played anymore. For once, he wasn't able to shrug off his father's words. They were haunting him like the pain in his shoulder. He sighed.

Bernardo looked up at his young master. He could very well imagine what was going on inside of him. First, the letter from Toledano that seemed to tell Diego his secret was found out. Next, his father suggested the same both in words about the letter and with subtle hints. Yet he still continued to treat his son like a major disappointment. Admittedly, Diego pushed his father into voicing these words by acting like a cowardly, irresponsible scholar most of the time. Still, it must hurt.

Now he had just learned his fiancée and her brother knew about Zorro. Diego had no real time to digest this knowledge, as he had to keep up appearances despite an injured shoulder and bruised ribs. Bernardo was sure Diego would have loved to tell his father where he was and what he did. Undoubtedly, the old don would be proud of his offspring then, but Diego wanted to protect his father, and deemed it better not to tell him.

Bernardo watched his friend, staring at the chessboard, deeply absorbed in thoughts. He didn't even seem to hear horses arriving at the gate. Only when the gate opened and the visitors entered the patio did Diego look up. A smile formed on his face and his eyes lit up, but a touch of uncertainty prevailed.

"Soledad, Raúl," Diego called, getting up to greet his friends. "It's good to see you both. I had no idea you were back, Raúl," he continued, hoping Raúl would take the hint that the walls had ears and they should keep pretending none of them knew who Zorro was. Raúl caught on immediately and went to hug his friend, albeit gently, without the shoulder slapping. Still, he didn't miss Diego tensing and holding his breath for a moment.

"It's good to be home, my friend," Raúl said cheerfully. "Are you in pain?" he added softly, just for Diego's ears. Diego merely blinked his eyes and smiled. Then he went to his fiancée and pressed a kiss on her hand.

"Buenos dias, Soledad," Diego smiled, unable to take his eyes off her happy face. Before he could try to find out how much Soledad had told Raúl about what happened in his absence, the latter grinned.

"What is this, Diego? Don't you greet your bride with a real kiss? We're not in public, are we?" Chuckling, he looked around as if to find out if there were any other people about but the four of them. He was rewarded with both Diego and Soledad blushing.

"So you know that, too," Diego recovered. Raúl shrugged, grinning.

"You shouldn't have given her the ring if you wanted to keep it a secret."

"Touché," Diego laughed, proceeding to give Soledad a chaste kiss on the lips. "And now, my friends, my father would lecture me even more if I failed to invite you to sit." He gestured to the chairs he had just moments before vacated himself. Then, signing to Bernardo, he instructed the mozo to get more glasses.

As soon as Bernardo had left the patio, Raúl pulled his chair right up to Diego's, who had taken a seat next to Soledad. "How are you feeling, my friend?"

"Just a bit sore," Diego said softly. Raúl gave him an unbelieving look. "Alright, it does hurt. But it's nothing I can't handle. Now quit treating me like an invalid or my father will catch on. Then again, it would stop him from reciting all my shortcomings."

"What did he say, Diego?" Soledad asked. Diego simply shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I can't really blame him, can I?"

"You could tell him," Raúl suggested. Diego slowly shook his head.

"No, I can't. He'd worry every time he can't find me and I'd worry he'd give the game away even if he doesn't mean to, by calling me on my name or so. It's a risk I can't take."

"Well, we know," Raúl chipped in.

"And you better see you keep that knowledge locked away my dear brother, else I might be tempted to suture your lips closed," Soledad chimed in and laughed at her brother's horrified expression. Then he joined in laughing, when Bernardo returned with the glasses.

"To health," Raúl proposed, surreptitiously glancing at Diego's injured shoulder when everyone sipped on the wine. They finished their glasses in quiet, each one pursuing his or her own thoughts.

Raúl set down his glass on the table with a small thud and got up. Diego and Soledad looked up at him in surprise, with Bernardo lifting his head in delay, looking confused from one person to another.

"Soledad, don't you have a task to perform in town?" Raúl asked his sister, who nodded. "Then why don't we all go together? I feel like sitting in the tavern discussing certain upcoming things," he held up his left hand wiggling the finger which would carry his wedding band. Soledad blushed, wishing she knew why. A glance to Diego showed him grinning at her, lovingly.

"In addition to that I think on the way we could talk a bit more freely. Are you coming, Diego?" Diego cast a quick glimpse at Bernardo who stared back blankly. A smile tugged on Diego's lips and he almost burst out laughing.

"We will come," he chuckled. "We'll meet you in front."

As Soledad and Raúl returned to their horses, Diego looked again at Bernardo, who was now grinning as well.

"What do you think, my friend, must we tell them your secret, too?" Diego asked with a twinkle in his eyes, looking kind of roguish. Bernardo knotted his eyebrows as if considering the option. Then he grinned and nodded.

***ZzZ***

Capitán Arturo Toledano was sitting in the office, thinking. A moment ago, a courier had delivered an envelope containing information from Monterey concerning the attacks; he had requested them once he'd learned of the attack on his own garrison. The capitán sent a private to fetch Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes. He opened the envelope and withdrew the sheets, finding a list of all soldiers in the King's Army whose initials were C. S. and who had some sort of problem with the governor during his mandate.

Next to the names, it stated if the soldiers were still on duty or not, where they had served and their age. Toledano estimated the man at about forty to forty-five, and circled all the names that were in this category. Two, who had the right age, had died on duty, narrowing the list down to six names. He crossed out another three names because they had never served in Southern California and marked two names as highly likely since they had been stationed in San Diego, where the crusade had started. A knock on the door heralded the return of the sergeant.

"Come in, Sergeant. But note that there's no need to knock on your own office's door," Toledano greeted Garcia, nodding towards Corporal Reyes. Garcia blushed slightly.

"Si, mi capitán," he saluted. "I have the information from the innkeeper that you requested, Capitán. And Privates Nuñez and Gomez are riding to Santa Ana to gather the log of the inn from the night of the attack there."

"Very good, Sergeant," Toledano said, taking the note from Garcia's hands. He studied it a moment and then waved for Garcia and Reyes to come closer. He put his list and the note next to each other. "Now, Garcia, would you mind reading those names for me?"

Garcia squinted his eyes, adjusting them to the light. "Cristobál Sanchez, Calisto Sola. And the note says the man in the inn was Calisto Carvalho."

Toledano nodded. "Sergeant, how many people do you know that are called Calisto?" Both the sergeant and the corporal obviously started thinking, a sight which almost made Toledano chuckle.

"I don't think I've ever known someone with that name," Garcia finally said with Reyes nodding his sincere agreement.

"It's a rather unusual name, that's right. I think the chances are high we've identified our fiend. I'm sure in Santa Ana he either signed his real name or this alias. We will find out when Nuñez and Gomez return. And I'm sure if we look into the San Diego log it will be the same. No identification papers were found in his room yet?"

"No, mi capitán. But Sanchez and Casillas are still searching."

"Bueno," Toledano sounded happy. "Sergeant, Corporal, I'm ready for lunch. Won't you join me in the tavern?"

"Gracias," both of them beamed in unison, delighted that the capitán invited them to the tavern.

***ZzZ***

Don Alejandro de la Vega had been pacing up and down in the library, trying to figure out his son. On the one hand, he was the perfect gentleman; well read, intelligent, caring and always aware of the necessary etiquette. On the other hand, in the same moment he could be the most dense, oblivious and irritating person he'd come across so far

Somehow all this didn't go together. It didn't make sense. As a boy, Diego was never clumsy, or dense, or even oblivious. He'd still been learning his etiquette but he had shown a natural instinct to behave proper at the right time. He'd been daring, dashing, adventurous, flamboyant, roguish, with a fine sense for justice. In fact, if he hadn't seen his son act so foppish at times, these qualities he'd possessed as a boy sounded very much like a certain black clad outlaw.

When he had stormed past his son earlier on, he'd seen fatigue in his features, but he also recognised the tension that flew through his son's body. Almost like Diego was trying to steel himself for the onslaught of accusations. Alejandro had also seen pain in Diego's eyes. But he didn't know if it was physical pain, a pain caused by his words or maybe both.

"This charade has to come to an end," Don Alejandro murmured to himself. Determined, he strode onto the patio to ask his son squarely if he was Zorro. But the patio was deserted. The soft clatter of hooves in the distance drew the old man to the patio gate. Peering through it, he saw the small posse, including his son, riding towards the pueblo.

_Maybe it was for the better, _Don Alejandro pondered. Maybe he'd better confront his son with his suspicions in cold blood, when the time was right. Maybe after the upcoming wedding, when everyone was relaxed.

***ZzZ***

Bernardo was riding a bit behind Diego and his friends, listening to the light conversation they shared. Raúl told them about the trip and how they heard of the happenings that spurred his decision to ride on ahead. Then he told Diego that he was expecting his bride and father-in-law to arrive sometime that day.

When the outskirts of the pueblo came into view, Diego reined in his palomino, waiting for Bernardo to be next to him. Raúl and Soledad had noticed his move and halted, turning their horses. "Something wrong?" Raúl wondered.

"Not really," Diego explained. "There's just something you should be aware of. Since you now know about my... being Zorro," it sounded strange to Diego to tell that to someone other than Bernardo and he felt somewhat self-conscious, "you should also learn Bernardo's secret. As much as he is mute, he isn't really..."

"Deaf," Soledad finished Diego's confession. The latter looked up sharply, unable to hide his surprise.

"...deaf, si. Soledad, how," Diego struggled for words. "How did you know?" The knowledge that his fiancée not only claimed she knew he was Zorro a good while, but also knew about Bernardo not being deaf, scared him. Bernardo's expression betrayed matching emotions whereas Raúl looked thunderstruck. Either his bride was extremely perceptive to figure out all these secrets in such a short time, while he managed to keep everyone else off his trail, except perhaps for Monastario, or they were getting very careless, presenting a real threat to their lives.

"I didn't," Soledad confessed. "I admit, I was suspicious once or twice when I thought Bernardo reacted to something that was said that he couldn't have understood if he were deaf, but he played his part so well at other times, that I believed I was seeing things. But the moment you started to talk just now, I knew where you were headed." She smiled at Diego reassuringly, reveling in the stunned expression on his handsome face.

"Wow," Raúl managed to squeeze out. "That's a real... shocker. I just don't know what shocks me more, the fact that Bernardo is such a good actor or that my sister seems to know everything."

Diego began chuckling at Raúl's words and Bernardo and Soledad joined in. Finally, even Raúl couldn't keep a straight face anymore. "Alright, is there anything else I should know?"

"My father doesn't know," Diego said, sobering. "And I would like to keep it that way, for the time being at least. He doesn't know any part of this." The siblings exchanged a glance and then nodded, giving a silent promise to keep the secrets quiet.

"Last one to reach the plaza buys the wine," Raúl suddenly shouted, pulling his horse around, galloping ahead. His friends gave chase immediately, trying to catch up with his chestnut steed.

***ZzZ***

Raúl returned to the table with two bottles of wine and four mugs. He might have had a head start in his little race but he hadn't considered the fact that his horse had had a hard and long ride earlier in the day. Smiling at his friends, he put down the items and sat next to Bernardo, who started pouring for everyone.

"I asked Teo to bring a big platter of tamales for us, hope it meets your agreement," Raúl started. Soledad nodded eagerly, she was really hungry, since she'd had an early breakfast. Raúl and Diego were equally famished as both of them didn't have breakfast at all. "So, to start off, I would like to know how it came to my sister wearing your ring, my friend," Raúl demanded playfully, grinning at Diego.

Diego shot a brief glance at his fiancée and at her smile began the story. "Well, you could say, your sister and my father trapped me..."

"Wait a minute," Raúl interjected. "Trapped you? As in, you didn't want to?" He frowned.

"No, no," Diego quickly added, holding his hands up in an apology. "I did want to ask Soledad. I've been wanting to ask her for quite some time already, but," he sighed, looking around in the not yet overly crowded tavern, "I didn't really know how to go about it, due to you know what." Raúl bobbed his head in understanding. Diego proceeded to tell the rest of the story, taking Soledad's hand into his all the while. When he had finished, spot on, Maria arrived with the tamales and the conversation at their table died down for a good while.

***ZzZ***

Arturo Toledano entered the tavern, Sergeant Garcia and the corporal in tow, quickly scanning who was there. His gaze fell on a foursome sitting at a table in the far corner of the tavern and the capitán smiled, recognising Diego de la Vega. It was a smile of pleasure to see his friend as much as seeing him obviously being alright. He gestured his fellow soldiers to take a seat on another table and strode over to greet the young don.

An unknown man sitting with them looked up as he approached, and the conversation ebbed down. Seeing his companion staring at someone behind him, Diego turned and smiled.

"Capitán Toledano," the young man greeted him with a smile, "it's a pleasure to see you." While speaking, Diego had risen and stood to shake the capitán's hand. Taking it, Toledano smiled back at Diego.

"It's even better to see _you_, Don Diego," he said sincerely, glancing at the rest of the party. He knew Don Diego's manservant Bernardo, and the señorita at the de la Vega's side he recognized as his fiancée. He couldn't miss the anxious flicker in her eyes. The fourth member, the man who had noticed his presence first, seemed to be scrutinizing him. Diego, noticing the stare between the men, piped up.

"Forgive me, Capitán, where are my manners? You know Bernardo, and this here is my fiancée, Soledad Fabregás...," Diego noticed a smile exchanging between the two and trailed off.

"We've met, Diego. Your father introduced her when we encountered her while retrieving the body of the man who caused the attacks on the garrisons. I had no idea that you've finally met your match." Diego stared a moment, not knowing what to make of this. He caught Soledad's giggle and shook his head, smiling.

"I should forego reading past my bedtime," Diego said ruefully, "maybe then I could have introduced my bride myself. As things are, I hope I can introduce her brother, Raúl, to you. He'd been serving in the army a while back, but now he's serving his rancho."

Raúl rose and took Toledano's hand, smiling. "It's good to meet you, Capitán." Toledano nodded, sizing the man up. Going on first impressions it was a pity the man had ended his military career prematurely. He seemed to have everything to become a high-ranking officer.

"As much as I would like to have a talk with you, Señores, Señorita, I've promised the good men over there lunch. I hope to make up for this another time. Con permiso?" Toledano smiled again and, turning, he patted Diego on the shoulder. The man stiffened and paled slightly, sucking in a breath. A frown appeared on Toledano's forehead.

"Are you alright, Don Diego?" His concern was audible even to Raúl.

"It's nothing," Diego replied tightly. "I must have dozed off while reading and fallen out of my bed," he came up with the first best explanation his pain-filled brain could conjure up.

Toledano nodded, thoughtfully. "I hope the soreness will pass soon," he expressed and finally left to join Garcia and Reyes.

"Diego?" Soledad hissed, her voice low.

"I'm alright, it will pass," he tried to reassure her, mustering a smile. Yet he couldn't keep the pain out of his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Death Feud 15

Capitán Toledano kept a watchful eye on the party of four, especially on Diego. He'd had a fall, alright, but it hadn't been out of bed. Lunch went by quickly with Garcia and Reyes telling stories about chasing Zorro. When they had finished, the capitán had some tasks for the men.

"Sergeant Garcia, if you could accompany Señorita Fabregás to your office to sign the report as a witness, then we could have it in the evening post. And Corporal, I would like you to find Sanchez and Casillas and help them at their task."

"Si, mi Capitán," both Reyes and Garcia saluted. Garcia made sure there wasn't a single drop left in his mug before walking over to the other table. Toledano waited until Garcia had left with the siblings before strolling over to Diego and Bernardo.

"Capitán," Diego called, having seen him coming. The don smiled, having obviously overcome the pain. "Won't you join us?"

"Gracias, Diego," Toledano bowed slightly. "Actually, I was wondering if I could have a talk with you, alone." He glanced at Bernardo with an apologetic look. Diego cast a quick glance at Bernardo, who kept a straight, blank face.

"I need to run some errands still, Capitán. Why don't you let me send Bernardo up ahead then I'll honor your wish?" The young don turned to his manservant, forming a string of signs with his hands. Bernardo watched his master's hands carefully and the nodded eagerly, adding a few signs of his own. At his master's nod, he took off.

"Now, how can I be of service, Capitán Toledano?" Diego inquired, curious. Toledano looked around and then gestured to the de la Vega heir to follow him. They walked to a quiet back street at the edge of the pueblo. Diego, who at first had been wondering about the officer's need for secrecy, now began worrying. He was sure Toledano was not a subject of foul play, but still, Diego de la Vega couldn't shake the feeling of being trapped.

"Don't worry, Diego," the capitán said when he stopped and looked at the tall, young man. "But what I want to say is intended for your ears only." He watched the other man relax however slightly. "I'm sure you wondered about my letter at the time..." Toledano let the sentence trail off.

"Si," Diego picked up. "As my father said, you could have addressed it to him or another don. But you chose me. Why?" Toledano's eyes widened slightly. Of course the young de la Vega had to tell his father about the letter and the suggestion. But did the older de la Vega also read it? Did he know? Diego's words, as well as Don Alejandro's behavior at the ruins suggested he didn't. The capitán smiled.

"Please, Diego. No more games. You know that I know. And I also know you didn't fall out of bed," Toledano nodded towards Diego's shoulder. Diego said nothing; he simply gazed back at the soldier. If anyone had seen the expression on the young man's face as well as the one in his eyes, the person would never have believed this man to be a popinjay. Toledano smiled as the other man's look acknowledged and confirmed the unspoken vow of silence surrounding the secret of Zorro. "If there is anything you need, anything I can do for you, just voice it." De la Vega nodded.

"Gracias, Capitán," Diego said.

"No, Diego. It is I who'll thank _you_, on behalf of everyone else around you, who is ignorant of all you do for your people." A moment's silence developed as the two men locked eyes, quietly assessing one another much like they had done that time when a certain outlaw had loaned a certain capitán his sword, and the capitán returned it. In an instant, Diego knew how and when the soldier had seen beneath the mask.

"You knew, before you trusted me to look out for your wife," Diego stated. The capitán nodded. "Why?"

"Why what, Diego?"

"Why did you return the sword? Why did you not take advantage of the situation and your knowledge? And why did you trust me with your wife?"

"Because you are unselfish, loyal and trustworthy and I've seen the reason for the disguise." Toledano nodded reassuringly. "I will take this knowledge to my grave. I wouldn't even tell Raquel." Another few moments passed in silence. Then the capitán gestured the don to follow him back to the plaza. The men walked the distance in comfortable silence until they stopped where the horses were tied in front of the inn.

"I will leave for Santa Ana after the burial tomorrow morning," Toledano said, watching Bernardo approach with an arm full of packages.

"I will say my goodbyes then, as I'm sure my father and I will attend the burial," Diego replied. "Hasta luego, Capitán." Toledano saluted and walked across the plaza towards the cuartel gate.

***ZzZ***

Raúl watched his friend along with his mozo ride off. As much as he'd have loved to keep on catching up with Diego for real, now that he knew what went on with his friend, he had seen the fatigue in the man's eyes. Diego's father might believe his son read too long and thus slept in, but Raúl knew Diego's only real sleep - if it could be called that - the last night, had been the time he was unconscious. That really didn't count. So he'd sent his friend home to sleep before he passed out in the middle of the plaza.

Raúl stayed watching even after Diego had turned a corner and was out of his sight. He exchanged a look with his sister, who was standing next to him. She looked like she was ready to follow Diego to make sure he did what he promised them: sleep.

As Raúl was finally about to turn, he noticed a small group of travellers arriving. He snapped up his head and squinted against the sunlight. Then his face brightened in a big smile and he briskly walked towards the arrivals.

"Graciana!" he beamed, helping his lady off her horse. They hugged tightly and Raúl placed a brief kiss on her lips. Then he turned to Soledad. "See, little sister. That's how you greet your fiancée. You can teach Diego that." Soledad was ready to retort but Graciana was faster.

"Diego? Who's that?" she asked Raúl.

"He's one of my oldest friends and apparently he and my sister only waited for me to turn my back to get engaged. You might have seen him just now. He and his mozo left mere moments before you arrived."

"Oh, was he the tall, good looking caballero in the dark blue suit who just rode past us? He's a dream!" Graciana smiled moonily and Raúl stared at her, open mouthed. A chuckling next to him prompted Raúl to look at his sister. Soledad looked like she was close to tears from trying to keep her laughter in. Raúl returned his gaze to Graciana and both women burst out laughing hard.

Raúl felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Don Guillermo, smiling and him. "They really got you big time," he said, pulling his almost son-in-law into a hug. "Did your trip go alright and is everything as you'd hoped it would be?"

"Si," Raúl rasped, recovering from his shock. "But let's all step into the tavern for some refreshments before we travel to the hacienda. You must all be tired." Soledad and Graciana went up ahead, followed by Graciana's aunt. Tomás, the vaquero, hesitated, but Raúl waved for him to follow. As he himself lifted a foot to go, Don Guillermo held him back.

"Am I correct assuming that the Diego we just met is the same one you told me about?"

"Si, Don Guillermo," Raúl confirmed, smiling.

"He looks like a fine, young man. Your smile tells me your worries were unfounded," the don from Mexico concluded.

"Yes and no," Raúl explained. "Yes, I can trust him with my sister in each and every aspect and no, the threat to the pueblo was there. Luckily, the foreboding of the innkeeper in San Diego was wrong, though. Zorro did stop that monster. That one fell to his death trying to escape the masked hero."

"So California is safe again, thanks to that _bandit_?" Don Guillermo nodded to the wall next to the tavern entrance, which was sporting a wanted poster for Zorro. Raúl looked at it and grinned.

"Exactly. That one is no ordinary bandit," he said cheerfully, "but now let's join the ladies and Tomás for a glass of wine."

***ZzZ***

Capitán Toledano and Sergeant Garcia both looked up in surprise when the door to the office flew open without a knock and in rushed Corporal Reyes, waving some papers at their faces.

"We found them," he announced, triumphantly dumping them on the sturdy desk in front of the sergeant.

"You found what, Corporal?"

"The identification papers, they were stuffed behind the wardrobe for whatever reason. We only found them because I couldn't see on the top shelf and so I grabbed it to help me jump and see and the whole wardrobe came crashing down."

"Brilliant, Corporal," Garcia beamed, "I mean, why did you have to destroy the furniture though? Now we'll have to pay for the damage from our reward money. Just imagine what all we could have bought for that?"

"There is a reward?" Reyes sounded astounded.

"Si, undoubtedly. What do you think, Capitán?"

"I haven't heard of one, but I will find out for you," the capitán smiled, knowingly. "You are aware, though, that any reward would belong to Zorro, as he was the one to stop that man."

"Si," Garcia's face fell. Then his eyes grew big and he smiled. "But Señor Zorro is my friend. I'm sure he would share the reward." Laughing, Toledano shook his head.

"Now, how about finding out if our detective work was correct," he said, pointing at the papers. Garcia picked them up and unfolded them. Scanning over the writing, his eyes grew even bigger than before. "Calisto Sola! You were right, Capitán!"

***ZzZ***

Don Alejandro de la Vega was sure he had heard his son return. Now it was quiet. Too quiet. The hidalgo double-checked every room but to no avail.

"Don't tell me the boy is sleeping, again," he grumbled, exasperated. Purposefully, he strode to his son's room, half expecting the door to be locked. It wasn't. Slowly, Alejandro entered the darkened room. When his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he could make out a sleeping form on Diego's bed. Nobody else was in the room.

"Diego," Don Alejandro called softly. His first impulse had been to drag his son out of bed for real this time, but something told him to do otherwise. When the was no reply whatsoever, the don closed the door again, walking over to the bed. He almost fell over the boots that Diego apparently had discarded in the middle of his room.

"What the...," Alejandro shook his head, incredulous. Squinting, he could make out Diego's shirt and chaqueta on the chair next to the bed. His son was still wearing the trousers, though. Stepping closer, Don Alejandro couldn't resist watching the sleeping form of his son.

Diego was lying on top of the covers, half on his right side, half on his stomach. The bit of light that came through the window cast strange shadows onto his torso. Alejandro frowned. There were no trees outside his son's room to cast shadows like that. He went to pull the curtains a bit more open.

The thin rays of sunlight illuminated his son's figure, but the shadows remained. Stepping closer to take a better look, Don Alejandro realized it wasn't shadows but bruises he saw. Diego's whole left shoulder was almost black, as was the part of the ribcage he could see without moving his son.

A gasp caught in Alejandro's throat as he saw the scar on the left shoulder, shaped like a snake. So far, he had only heard about it. He managed to suppress the notion to touch the scar, the bruises. Where would Diego get these types of contusions? You didn't get those from walking into a door frame, or even falling off a horse.

For no apparent reason, the scene at the old mission flashed in front of Alejandro's eyes, and suddenly the last bit of doubt that had remained, dissolved. He didn't want to know what kind of fall Zorro, or rather Diego, had taken to leave these bruises. He was happy enough his son was alive, safe, and by the saints, asleep.

Slowly, Alejandro drew the curtains closed again and, picking up the boots to set them aside, he made his way out of his son's room, unable to wipe a proud smile off his face.

***ZzZ***

Late in the morning on the next day, Diego de la Vega was watching Capitán Toledano ready his horse. They had just returned from the burial of Sola, and his father had volunteered to sign the confirmation as a witness to the burial. Now the two de la Vegas decided they might as well wait until the capitán was ready to leave and ride part of the way with him.

A few moments later, the three horsemen walked their mounts through the plaza and out of town. Don Alejandro was keeping a bit behind his son and Toledano, as the two men were engaged in a quiet, yet animated conversation. _Capitán Toledano certainly values Diego,_ Don Alejandro thought. He watched his son riding as if none of the bruises on his body existed, knowing from his own experience that he should be feeling sore at least. Yet he made it look like there was nothing wrong.

A smile sneaked onto the old man's face again. His son had chosen his alter ego's name wisely. It had taken an old wolf like himself a long time to find out for sure who his son really was. To keep a secret like this for what seemed like an eternity was truly worthy of a cunning fox.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

Two months later...

Diego looked down at the ring he had moments ago put on Soledad's finger. His heart was racing and he dragged his gaze up to look into Soledad's beaming face. Her eyes were sparkling with joy and Diego felt a slight pang of regret washing briefly through him. Regret, in that his mother couldn't be there to witness her son's wedding.

Soledad must have noticed his sentiment because concerned eyes were looking at him. He smiled. She shouldn't be concerned for him. She had lost both her father and her mother and only had her brother there, who had given her away to him in their father's place earlier on. Diego realized that his own father was watching them, teary eyed. No doubt similar thoughts played on his mind. The voice of Padre Felipe penetrated his thoughts and Diego looked up at the man who had baptized him so many years ago, and who was now announcing them husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride," the padre said with a big smile.

Diego's gaze met Soledad's again and he slowly bent his head to capture her lips in a sweet, brief kiss. He was aware that everybody was watching them, but all that mattered to him was his wife.

"I love you, Soledad de la Vega," he breathed just loud enough for her to hear, unable to wipe the smile off his face. She blushed slightly and almost giggled.

"I love the sound of that, querido," she whispered back, "and I love you, too."

Smiling, they turned to walk down the aisle to where Bernardo was waiting for them with the carriage.

Raúl and his wife Graciana were following the newlywed's carriage in their own. They had gotten married a month earlier. The friends had been contemplating a double wedding but then decided against it. Don Alejandro was riding next to Raúl's carriage, still beaming with pride. The reception at the de la Vega hacienda would rival the one of a royal wedding, that was for sure. Raúl was grinning at the thought.

***ZzZ***

It was early in the morning when the last guests left. There had been lots of dancing and laughing and, much to Sergeant Garcia's delight, lots of wine. Diego was feeling quite fatigued and noticed that his wife looked like she was ready to fall asleep on the spot.

"It's alright, querida, we can retire now," he smiled wearily. Don Alejandro chuckled briefly. His son may be subject to late night riding and fencing, but not to late night dancing and drinking.

"I will see you in the morning then, my son. Buenas noches, mi hija," he said, giving Soledad a peck on the cheek and a hug. "I know I've said it once already, but again: Welcome to the family, my dear." The old man patted his son on the shoulder and left.

"Alright then, mi esposa, may I escort you to our chamber?" Diego held out his arm, grinning, and Soledad hooked hers in, nodding her thanks. Together they climbed the stairs and gratefully entered their room.

The first thing Diego got rid of was his chaqueta and the elaborate tie. He proceeded to unbutton his ruffled shirt when he noticed Soledad staring at him. "Is there something wrong, my darling?" Soledad smiled dangerously, shaking her head.

"I'm just admiring the view. Don't stop on my account." Diego chuckled.

"That, my dear, is my line," he replied, stepping towards his wife. He pulled her close and captured her lips in a kiss that she eagerly responded to. Suddenly, the hair on Diego's neck stood on edge and he stiffened, ending the kiss abruptly. He became aware of the secret door standing open, revealing Bernardo, who only managed to badly hide his grin.

"Bernardo," Diego called, sounding somewhat breathless and exasperated. "What is all that about?" Soledad couldn't stifle a giggle, which in turn prompted Bernardo into a silent giggle. Then the mute sobered and waved for the two of them to follow him.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know what you're up to, Bernardo," Diego tried to sound stern, but his wife could hear the soft emotion that tinged his voice. Bernardo produced a few signs that Soledad could only partly understand. Something about a present?

"Well, it better be good, my friend. Good enough to warrant the interruption of our just starting wedding night." At Bernardo's mockingly shocked face, Diego only winked in Soledad's direction, before taking her hand into his, following the mozo.

Bernardo led them all the way to Tornado's cave. He had lit a few lanterns to illuminate the rather dark place, especially by night. Tornado was snorting softly, hearing his master approach. Then he turned his attention back on something small, black and moving. Bernardo went right up to the imposing horse, patting its neck lovingly, while pointing proudly to the little black colt next to it.

Soledad's eyes finally adjusted to the low light, gasping slightly when she recognised the shape next to Tornado. "A colt," she whispered. "A coal black colt." She looked at Bernardo. "Is it his?" She nodded at Tornado.

Bernardo beamed and nodded proudly, whereas Diego still couldn't believe his eyes. Finally, he shook off his awe and carefully approached the little horse, kneeling down next to it. The little colt curiously nuzzled Diego's chest, snorting softly. Diego ran his fingers lightly over the colt's head, feeling the softness of its coat.

"Do I need to get jealous?" Soledad jested. Diego looked up to her, smiling broadly. Then he got up and walked over to stand in front of his new wife.

"Never, querida," he replied sincerely. "That is a promise." He planted a kiss on Soledad's forehead and turned to Bernardo. "How did you get him? He looks still young enough to be with his mother." Bernardo's expression turned slightly sad. He offered a string of signs that Soledad wasn't sure she understood correctly. She'd still need a lot of practise to be able to read Bernardo properly.

"I'm not sure I got all of it, my friend. You saw Tornado with a mare when you let him run free? A good while back?" Bernardo nodded. "And you now found this colt standing alone, next to his dead mother?" Another nod. "So you brought him here. When was that?" Bernardo waved his hands. "Oh, yesterday. Alright. What happened to the mare?" More signs followed. "She had a broken leg?"

Bernardo went over to the colt and rubbed his neck, Tornado watching him curiously. Diego's mind was working overtime. From Bernardo's story, it was very likely that this black colt was Tornado's offspring. The little horse had long, slender legs and seemed to be rather curious towards humans, which wasn't very common in wild herds. Who knows how long he had waited next to his mother.

"Well, we can't keep him here. I will have to smuggle him into our herd until he's big enough to be trained. Mariposa has a foal, maybe she'll take him on."

"What will you tell Father?" Soledad wondered, stepping closer to rub the little one's head as well. Diego shrugged.

"I don't know. That I found him," Diego mused. "But I will think of that later. Gracias, Bernardo. It's good you found him. He does look like Tornado when he was a colt. I shall have to find a name for him, too."

"How about Sirocco?" Soledad suggested.

"Sirocco, eh?" Diego mused. "I remember that phenomenon from my time in Spain. What do you say, little one? Do you like it?" The colt nuzzled Diego's hand.

"Looks like he likes it," Soledad smiled. "That's settled then."

***ZzZ***

"Father?" Diego called, standing in the sala.

"In the library, son," resounded the muffled reply. Diego strode over to the library and entered. His father was sitting at the sturdy desk, reading a letter. It was almost noon and this letter must have arrived shortly after the new family had finished a late breakfast. "Have a seat," Don Alejandro instructed his son.

"Now I'm curious, Father," Diego conceded, sitting down. _And a bit uneasy,_ he thought. "Who's that letter from?"

"It's good that you ask, Diego," Don Alejandro elaborated. "It's from an old friend, Don Gregorio Verdugo, from Monterey. He informs me he has a plan to collect money from the presidios to bring supplies from Spain." Diego scratched his head, listening.

"Supplies, eh?" he mused.

"Si. He didn't say exactly which ones, but I'm planning on supporting Gregorio. I will gather the dons and relay the information about the supplies, to see if anyone cares to join in. Then that is where you come in, Diego."

"Me?" Diego was surprised. "In which way?"

"Somebody will need to deliver the money to Gregorio, mi hijo. And I was thinking it would be nice for you and Soledad to take a trip to Monterey, as a honeymoon of sorts?" The old man smiled.

"Ah, so you plan to catch two flies with one trap, eh? Have us deliver the money and give us some peace to work on your grandchildren, eh?" Don Alejandro blushed, looking up at Diego. Then he broke into laughter.

"You're being quite blunt, young man. But, I'm not getting any younger. You can't blame an old man wishing for grandchildren."

"I was just teasing, Father. Why don't you find out by the other dons what they think and then we will take it from there." The old man nodded, smiling.

"Very well, my son. And what will you be doing today?"

"If you must know, I was going to take a nice ride alone with my wife. Maybe we don't need Monterey to grant your wish for babies." Diego grinned mischievously when he noticed his father almost choking on the sip of wine he'd just taken. Before the old man had recovered enough to think about a reply, Diego quickly left the room, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

.

.

.

**_AN/_**

_So... I've done it - I've finished the second part of my "series". A gigantic GRACIAS goes to **ICYWATERS** for the wonderful beta and reviews! You brought many smiles to my face. I'm gonna miss your help!_

_I'm also thanking **everyone** who's taken the time to **review** my story, reading your words spurred me on big time. Oh... and as you might have guessed from the epilogue, there will be a sequel :D_

_Cheer**Z**_


End file.
